<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glimpse of the Sun by WritingSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482848">A Glimpse of the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren'>WritingSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Depression, Erotic Electrostimulation, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Futuristic Technology, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other, References to Depression, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, existentialism???, some references to late capitalism, this is gonna get dark so be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian May lives a monotonous life. He works a dead-end job, his social life is non-existent, and on some days, he needs serious convincing to just simply continue living. All he's ever truly wanted out of life is companionship.</p><p>When Roger, Brian's only friend, buys him an AI for his birthday, Brian just might get his wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!!</p><p>So, I thought I'd try something different with this story. I'm a fan of sci fi (and robots to that extent!), and I thought it would be cool to write a Queen fic set in a sci fi universe! I also wanted to explore some more existential themes in this fic as well.</p><p>Just a fair warning: As this story progresses, it will get darker. I obviously won't spoil what will happen, but I'm just giving you all a heads up now rather than later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian drove home after another monotonous day at work. The black heavy clouds hanging in the sky threatened a storm, but something told him that wasn't going to happen today. It typically rained every single day, so Brian actually found it quite relaxing; this was what was considered 'nice' weather.</p><p>When he arrived at a stoplight, Brian yawned and stretched. The neon signage and LED billboards plastered on every building and tucked away in every crevice of the city created such bright and flashy displays, which made them stand out in contrast to the perpetually dark skies. And they all existed for one purpose: To advertise. Whether it was to tell you to buy the latest and greatest gadget, or promoting yet another service to stream TV shows and movies, they never ceased. Even on your phone, there would be an ad that would play before you could dial a number (even in emergencies!). It was fascinating to Brian as a teen, but now, it just made him tired.</p><p>Brian wouldn't say he hated seeing all these ads, in fact he was one of the many people that helped create them. But he couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt each time he would hear someone complain about a pop-up while at the supermarket or in a restaurant. It was just the way life was now, and he knew that wasn't his fault.</p><p>The light turned green, and Brian continued on his journey home. Every ride home felt like he was on autopilot more and more as each day went by. He would stop for groceries at least once a week to break up the routine, but he'd gone to the store yesterday already to stock up on some things. </p><p>Suddenly, Brian's phone rang, and his car automatically answered the call.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, mate! Happy birthday!'</em>
</p><p>Brian cracked a smile for the first time that day hearing the voice on the phone. "Hey, thanks, Rog. But it's not until next week."</p><p><em>'I know, but I happened to be looking at my calendar and thought I'd tell you early!'</em>, Roger replied, <em>'Have you thought about what you want?'</em></p><p>Brian sighed, "No, not really... I almost forgot my birthday was even a week from now..."</p><p><em>'Oh...'</em>, Roger's cheerful tone flattened slightly, but returned just as quickly, <em>'Well, when you think of something, just send me a text, alright?'</em></p><p>Brian nodded, "Alright..." He hesitated for a moment, "What are you doing that day?"</p><p><em>'Working, as usual. But in the evening I have a dinner meeting. I could try to stop by and see you before I go, though.'</em> Roger said.</p><p>Brian frowned. <em>'You said that last year...'</em>, he thought.</p><p><em>'You still there?'</em>, Roger asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... I'm just driving..." Brian answered. He tried his best to hide the sadness welling up inside him.</p><p><em>'Oh, well I'll let you go then'</em>, Roger said, <em>'Remember, if you think of something you want, just send me the link. Pick whatever you want!'</em></p><p>Brian rubbed one eye with the back of his hand, "Will do. Thanks, Rog."</p><p>
  <em>'Of course. You're my best friend, Bri. Once my workload lightens up, we'll hang out. I promise.'</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that." Brian pulled up to the large apartment complex, and parked in his usual spot. "I gotta go now."</p><p>
  <em>'Ah, yeah, me too. I'll talk to you later!'</em>
</p><p>Before Brian could even say goodbye, Roger had already hung up. Brian just shook his head and grabbed his work bag and got out of the car.</p><p>Roger was the closest thing he had left to a friend, and Brian did everything he could to try to stay in contact with him and keep him in his life. He never tried anything extreme, just the usual such as calling him or sending texts, and Roger usually replied whenever he could. It was always one of the highlights of his day, besides his usual trip to the supermarket, if he hadn't gone already that week.</p><p>He knew Roger would forget about him one day. Sometimes weeks would go by without them talking to one another, and the last time they saw each other in person was at least five months ago. Brian wondered if Roger called him his 'best friend' because he still genuinely felt that way about him, or if he was just used to saying it. Or perhaps he only said it to make Brian feel better. But Brian thought that Roger must still care about him to a certain degree if he remembered to write down his birthday. He did try his best to keep in touch, they both did. Brian kept telling himself that it was just their work schedules and other life events that were getting in the way, but deep down he knew they were drifting apart, and he didn't know what else to do about it.</p><p>As he headed into the lobby and stepped into the elevator, Brian pushed the button for his floor and leaned against the opposite wall and closed his eyes. What <em>did</em> he want for his birthday? He had a few ideas... Maybe a new tie, or a fancy pair of designer glasses... Although Roger bought him a nice pair last year... If he were truthful, the one thing he truly wanted couldn't just be wrapped up in a box and topped with a nice bow.</p><p><em>'...Could it?'</em>, he asked himself.</p><p>The elevator made a bright 'ding' once it reached the 14th floor, and Brian made his way to his apartment. He stood in front of his door and opened one eye wide for the lock to scan it, and once it did, the door opened with a soft click and he went inside.</p><p>Brian closed the door behind him softly, even though no one else lived with him. It was a pretty spacious apartment with all the basics: Living room, bedroom, a full kitchen, bathroom, and even a room for the washer and dryer. He was lucky he made as much money at his job as he did; the place certainly wasn't cheap. But he was willing to pay the price for the added benefits of soundproof walls and extra security features.</p><p>The rest of his evening went on as usual: He showered, ate leftovers, answered any texts from his boss or co-workers, brushed his teeth, and did fuck all until he felt tired enough to go to sleep.</p><p>But tonight, however, he sat on his bed and did a search for something he'd been curious about for ages. The question he'd asked himself in the elevator got him thinking...</p><p>He clicked on the top link in the search results, and was met with a rather attention-grabbing homepage:</p><p>
  <strong>Welcome to LifeAI: THE #1 in the Industry for Lifelike AIs</strong>
</p><p>Beneath the header were photos of what he assumed were these 'lifelike AIs', doing various things such as cooking in a commercial kitchen, cleaning windows on a high-rise building, teaching a classroom full of college students, and one was even shown assisting a surgery (although he couldn't tell which one was the AI).</p><p>Brian read the introduction:</p><p>
  <em>Do you need an extra hand around the house? Or a few more employees on the job? What ever it may be, we here at LifeAI have a wide range of incredibly lifelike AIs, each one tailored to your specific needs. Features of all models include:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Fireproof and waterproof </em><br/>
<em>-Synthetic skin, hair, teeth, and nails</em><br/>
<em>-Touch sensors</em><br/>
<em>-Facial and voice recognition</em><br/>
<em>-Wireless charging</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...And so much more!</em>
</p><p>"Hm." Brian rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He wasn't quite sold yet. This site only seemed to be geared towards AIs for work...</p><p>But as he scrolled down further, he had thought too soon:</p><p>
  <em>New!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LifeAI introduces LifeAI: Companion.</em>
</p><p><em>Are you looking for a meaningful relationship that a human just can't seem to fulfill? We're sure you'll find the perfect AI just for you! Please visit our sister site, </em> <span class="u">CompanionAI</span> <em> for more information.</em></p><p><em>Now</em> Brian was getting somewhere. He couldn't help but feel a little excited as he clicked on the hyperlink.</p><p>The site had the same introduction at the top for CompanionAI as he'd just read, and listed the same features. The photos were understandably more intimate ones, such as two males walking together with their arms around each other and smiling, a male and female in a tight embrace, and a photo with one female kissing another's cheek.</p><p>Brian scrolled back up to the top of the page and hovered over the 'Models' drop-down menu, and clicked on 'Male'.</p><p>Brian's eyes widened so big at the flashy banner on the next page that he thought they'd fall out of his head. Pictured was an AI with long, dark curled hair, dark brown eyes, and tawny beige skin, looking directly at the viewer with their head tilted and full lips turned up into a sweet smile.</p><p>
  <em>Meet Your New Companion: Mercury</em>
</p><p>"He's gorgeous..." Brian said aloud. He immediately clicked 'More' at the bottom of the banner and was taken to the AI's full info page.</p><p>
  <em>Meet Mercury: Our newest CompanionAI model. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mercury is a complex AI that you won't be able to get enough of. With his caring and cheerful nature, he's the perfect Companion to turn to whenever you need comfort.</em>
</p><p>Below that was a 3D rendering of the AI that could be rotated 360°, and a list of its unique features beside it:</p><p>
  <em>-Model: Mercury</em><br/>
<em>-Age Range: Adult</em><br/>
<em>-Build: Athletic</em><br/>
<em>-Height: 180cm (5' 10")</em><br/>
<em>-Language: English (UK) (customizable)</em><br/>
<em>-Default Personality: Caring, Cheerful (customizable)</em>
</p><p>The more Brian read about this particular AI, the more he found himself wanting one of his own. Though he wasn't entirely sure how to bring it up to Roger...</p><p>Brian bookmarked the page and got up to put his laptop back on his desk, and pulled the sheets back on his bed and got underneath them. He figured that by morning, he'd have the perfect explanation.</p><p>--</p><p>The following Monday, as soon as his lunch break began, Brian sent Roger a text:</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Hey Rog, I think I've come up with a possible gift.</p><p>He wasn't expecting a reply right away, so he set his phone face-down on the break room table and continued eating.</p><p>But surprisingly, his phone buzzed a couple minutes later:</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Oh yeah? What is it then? :)</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> An AI.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> AI? You mean like... A robot AI?</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Link please</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> <span class="u">Link</span></p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Oh wow.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> I've seen these before. They're everywhere!!</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> So this is the exact model you're looking at?</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Mercury, yeah.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Well, if you don't want any customizations, I can order it right now.</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Really?</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Yeah. I have some downtime right now</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> How'd you come up with this idea?? You always ask me for ties or dress shirts lol</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> I live alone so I thought it'd be nice to have a roommate, you know?</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Makes sense.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Aaand done!! </p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Says it should arrive on your birthday. Convenient!! :D</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Thanks, Rog. I really owe you one. Really.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Ah don't worry about it man!! It's about time you got something nicer for your birthday for a change.</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> You don't think it's weird?</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Why would I? AIs are becoming pretty common nowadays. We probably work with some of them and don't even know!!</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> I say we embrace it :)</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Yeah, me too.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Well I gotta run now.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Let me know when you get it okay?</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Definitely. Thanks again.</p><p><strong>Roger:</strong> Of course mate. Talk to you soon.</p><p><strong>Brian:</strong> Bye.</p>
<hr/><p>Brian grinned from ear to ear as he finished his food and exited the break room. He had a feeling that his week was about to get a lot more exciting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 2 ^^ Not much to say, other than enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian practically breezed through the rest of the week. He had more ideas in meetings than usual, and he got most of his work done early (but he still had to stay until the workday was officially over). It was one of those rare times where he <em>actually</em> had something big to look forward to, and he couldn't have been more excited.</p><p>When Friday came, Brian was wished a happy birthday by his co-workers whenever they saw him around the office, and a few of them even gave him birthday cards.</p><p>A co-worker that he was particularly friendly with, John, stopped by his desk somewhere later in the morning.</p><p>"Hey, Brian," John greeted softly, his arms folded on the edge of Brian's cubicle, "Happy birthday."</p><p>Brian looked up from his computer and smiled at him, "Thanks, John."</p><p>John hesitated for a second, "...Have you got anything planned after work?"</p><p>"I'm actually expecting a parcel, so I need to be home before it gets there." Brian answered.</p><p>"Ah..." John nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. He stood up straight and nodded, "Well, I hope you have a nice weekend then."</p><p>"Thanks, John. You too." Brian replied, giving a small wave to John as he walked away. He couldn't help but think that he missed something just now... It almost seemed to him that John was asking him for a date... But he usually perceived anyone being nice to him as being flirtatious. He just shrugged it off and went on with the rest of his day.</p><p>--</p><p>Brian constantly checked his phone throughout the day for shipping updates, and as his workday came to an end, the closer he saw the shipping truck was to delivering his new companion.</p><p>He had practically jumped out of his seat when he left, waved goodbye at everyone, and hopped into his car to drive home. He glanced at the time on the clock: 5:04 pm. He wasn't sure if he'd get there before the delivery truck, but he really hoped he would.</p><p>--</p><p>Once he was home, Brian went on with his usual evening routine while he waited. He'd already showered, and had just finished his favorite birthday dish: Two vegan stuffed bell peppers with a glass of red wine.</p><p>Brian yawned, and he had just gotten comfortable with a second glass of wine on the couch when the security system alerted him:</p><p>[New visitor at front door], the female voice announced over the speakers. A projection popped up in front of the door to show him what was on the opposite side, similar to a peephole. Pictured on the projection was an older man with a large black box on a platform truck.</p><p>"Delivery for Mr. Brian May." He said.</p><p>Brian set down his glass and excitedly ran to the front door and nearly swung it open. "Hello," he said with a smile.</p><p>The man smiled back at him, and held out a small device with a circular indent in the middle. "Just need you to confirm this parcel with a fingerprint."</p><p>Brian placed his thumb into the indent, and the device beeped. </p><p>"Thank you, sir," the man put the device onto a clip on his belt, and wheeled the box into Brian's living room, tilting the platform truck backward so the box wouldn't hit the doorframe.</p><p>The both of them lifted the box off the platform and onto the floor with a soft thud, and Brian thanked the postman as he left. He shut the door, and turned around to stare at the large black cube in his living room. The box was actually made out of an iridescent reflective material, which showed Brian just how curious he was as he walked towards it and circled around it. Embossed on one panel (which he assumed was the front) was the company name 'LifeAI' in bold letters, and 'Companion' in much smaller letters directly beneath it.</p><p>On the adjacent panel were instructions on how to open the box:</p><p>'INSTRUCTIONS:</p><p>1.Lay box down on flat surface with the LifeAI logo facing up.<br/>2.Download the LifeAI app.<br/>3.In the app, choose 'Activate'.<br/>4.Enter the delivery confirmation number sent to your email.</p><p>Please schedule a recycling pickup for the remainder of the box.'</p><p>"Simple enough..." Brian mumbled. He followed the instructions up until the fourth step, to which he then searched his email inbox for the confirmation number. Once he found it, he entered it into the app when prompted, and the front panel of the box raised slightly with a hiss.</p><p>Brian sat down in front of the box and ran his fingers along the edges of the panel and carefully lifted it up and away to open the box...</p><p>Brian's eyes went wide and he gasped. Lying in a bed of shredded paper was the beautiful AI that he couldn't wait to meet. Their eyes were closed and their hands were down at their sides. They were also dressed in a simple black collared shirt and slacks. Even though he knew what to expect, Brian was simply amazed at the sheer detail and realism of the AI.</p><p>"So now how do I activate it...?" Brian asked as he glanced back down at his phone. He re-read the instructions on the side of the box. It turns out he hadn't read the final step yet:</p><p>'5. Aloud, say the name of the model of your AI, followed by 'Activate'.'</p><p>Brian sat up straight, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. A sudden wave of nerves hit him. There really was no going back now.</p><p>"Mercury..." He said in as firm of a voice as he could manage, "Activate."</p><p>Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but then suddenly, the AI opened its eyes and slowly sat up. Brian scooted backwards in fear, his eyes wide. It reminded him of a horror movie; like a corpse coming back to life. He looked down at his phone:</p><p>'What do you want your AI to call you?'</p><p>Brian typed his name in the blank box. Another one showed up:</p><p>'Give your AI a name'</p><p>Brian hadn't thought about a name at all. He assumed Mercury would be the name... But he pondered for a second... Something that wasn't too out of the blue, but also a name that wasn't so common anymore.</p><p>'Freddie' is what Brian typed into the box, and then pressed Enter.</p><p>The AI's eyes glowed blue, and Brian's phone showed a loading bar as the AI downloaded all of the information they needed.</p><p>'Enabling Speech Synthesis...</p><p>Activating Personality Chip...</p><p>Updating Antivirus...</p><p>Enabling Emotion Tree...</p><p>Updating Facial Recognition...'</p><p>Brian anxiously watched the loading bar crawl its way to 100%. He picked up his forgotten glass of wine with the intention to take just a sip, but ended up finishing the entire thing out of anxiousness.</p><p>The loading bar reached 100%, and the AI's eyes went back to their default dark brown.</p><p>"Hello, Brian. My name is Freddie," the AI greeted with a slightly posh British accent, accompanied by a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>Brian stared at Freddie. "H-Hi..." he said slowly.</p><p>Freddie tilted his head to one side and raised one eyebrow. "What's wrong? Are you not Brian?"</p><p>Brian shook his head, not taking his eyes off Freddie, "No no, I am Brian. I'm just..."</p><p>"Shocked?" Freddie questioned. He threw one leg over the edge of the box and stepped out of it, dusting off his shirt and slacks. Freddie shivered as his bare feet touched the cold floor. "It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think?"</p><p>"I suppose..."</p><p>Freddie giggled. "You're wearing a robe I see, so I must be right." Brian watched as the AI examined his surroundings. Freddie's eyes flickered as he studied each object and touched every surface. It was so fascinating, but also a little unsettling.</p><p>Freddie was in the kitchen now, and he ran his fingers along the countertop. "I like your countertop," he said. "Is this marble?"</p><p>Brian nodded and stood up to follow him. "Yes, it is..." He wrung his hands together nervously as he stood in the entrance.</p><p>Freddie looked up at him and he took note of his body language. "Brian..." he strolled over to him, "There's no need to be afraid." He reached up and placed a hand on Brian's cheek, which made the hairs on his arms stand on end.</p><p>"I know we've just met, but you can trust me. I'm a Companion model." Freddie gave him a soft smile.</p><p>Brian just nodded and reached up to place his hand on top of Freddie's.</p><p>Freddie giggled. "I guess I'll have to do all the talking, won't I?" His hand slid away from Brian's face as he exited the kitchen and headed towards Brian's bedroom. "Maybe you could start by telling me about yourself."</p><p>Brian trailed behind him, "Y-Yeah... What do you want to know?"</p><p>Freddie examined the bed for a moment, then sat down on the edge and crossed one leg over the other, beaming at him. </p><p>"Tell me everything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hold me to this, but I will try my best to update this story every week. I have a lot of work to do, so I may not be able to. But please forgive me if I don't! D:</p><p>Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 3, and thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all! Here's chapter 3 ^^<br/>I apologize if this chapter is a little slow, I just want to really set everything up!! But I still hope you'll enjoy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian and the AI stared at each other for what felt like forever. Where should he start? He was sure that Freddie was being hyperbolic when he said to tell him everything. But here Brian was, actually considering where to begin.</p>
<p>"Well..." Brian spoke up finally, "My name is Brian. Brian May. I just turned 27 years old today, and I work for a very large ad agency."</p>
<p>Freddie's eyes flickered again as he processed the information he'd just been given. "Hm. Useful information. But I want to get to <em>know</em> you, Brian. What are your hobbies? Your likes, your dislikes?"</p>
<p>Brian slowly crossed the room to join Freddie on the edge of the bed. "I haven't really got any hobbies... I mean, I used to play some guitar, but I don't have time for it anymore..."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Freddie leaned into his personal space with curiousity, "Where is your guitar? I'd love to hear you play!"</p>
<p>Brian shrugged and looked away. "I'm not that great at it... I haven't touched a guitar in years..."</p>
<p>Freddie sat back up and furrowed his eyebrows, unimpressed with the human's answer. "That doesn't answer my question. I asked you where your guitar was..." He suddenly stood up and walked over to the closet, "I can find it for you if you don't remember where you last left it."</p>
<p>The AI began rummaging through Brian's things, and Brian scrambled over to him, "Uh, n-no, that's okay. I actually sold it a while ago."</p>
<p>Freddie turned to look at him over his shoulder, "Really?" he set down the items he had in his hands back where he found them. "That's a shame..." He stood and fully faced him, "You should try again some day."</p>
<p>Brian raised an eyebrow. "...How do you know so much already?"</p>
<p>Freddie grinned, "Well, I <em>am </em>built for human interaction, so I'm pre-programmed with a wide range of popular topics amongst humans. But only at a surface level. I can always download more info on a topic from the Internet, or learn through humans."</p>
<p>Brian nodded. "Huh. That's pretty cool."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled wider, "Very cool indeed! Would you like me to list each topic?"</p>
<p>Brian shook his head and headed into the hallway to the bathroom. "No, I'm alright. Thank you, though."</p>
<p>Freddie followed him. "Of course. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"</p>
<p>Brian stood in front of the sink with his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. "Uh, just... Go and make yourself comfortable, alright?" his expression softened, "This is your home now."</p>
<p>"My home..." Freddie repeated thoughtfully. "I think living together will be fun. Don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Definitely." Brian smiled at him, and watched as he headed back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Brian was beginning to see Freddie open up to him, and he was relieved. If he were honest though, he was still a little worried about this whole situation. He'd been reading up on AIs this entire week, and while most of the information he'd read put him at ease, some of it didn't. He found that some AIs have harder times integrating into society, others failed to develop a personality outside of their default if left alone for long periods of time, and some (but very few) had even malfunctioned and became murderous. Brian sincerely hoped he wouldn't run into any of those issues with Freddie. He would try his best to take care of him, and, as they'd grow closer, he hoped Freddie would take care of him too.</p>
<p>Brian had finished brushing his teeth, and he shut off the lights in every room minus the bedroom, as well as activating the tint on all the windows in the apartment, which acted as curtains. </p>
<p>Freddie was seated on the floor in the bedroom, and was busy looking through a large box he'd found underneath the bed with great intrigue.</p>
<p>Brian cleared his throat as to not startle him, "I see you found my old ad mockups."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded as he studied one in particular for a smart toaster. He didn't look up at Brian at all. "Yes... I like them a lot. They're very attention-grabbing. I believe I saw this one in your kitchen."</p>
<p>Brian stood next to him and squinted a little to see what he was talking about. "Ah, I remember that one. It's a bit silly for a toaster to have Wi-Fi, but most devices do now... By the way, you... Do you sleep?" he asked as he pulled the bedsheets back.</p>
<p>Freddie shrugged and set the paper back in the box, looking up at Brian. "Sort of. I can switch to Stand-By Mode, which is like human sleep. I also have the ability to simulate human breathing patterns, if that makes you more comfortable."</p>
<p>Brian took off his robe to reveal a teal t-shirt and dark blue pajama shorts. He headed over to the closet to hang the robe back up and search for an outfit to wear tomorrow. "...I can sleep out on the couch and you can have the bed. Just until we figure out sleeping arrangements."</p>
<p>Freddie observed his new friend's body carefully while he spoke to him, "But... This is your house, Brian. Are you afraid of sleeping with me?" he asked with a frown, almost sounding offended as he pushed the box back underneath the bed.</p>
<p>Brian rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, "No, but... It's too soon for that..." He looked over his shoulder at him, "Right?"</p>
<p>Freddie chuckled and got back onto the bed. "I'm not bothered by the idea one bit. In fact, I'd be delighted to comfort you. But if you aren't ready yet, that's perfectly okay."</p>
<p>Brian put his attention back to the closet and thought for a moment. This <em>was</em> the whole point of why he wanted an AI in the first place, wasn't it? And besides, he seemed pretty harmless. Brian answered with a nod with a layer of hesitation underneath, "I suppose we should try it."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled. "Excellent! I'll make sure to stay on my side of the bed to put you at ease."</p>
<p>"That works." Brian yawned and headed back to the bed and took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, "You know, I was thinking we could head out tomorrow so you can see the city. You can pick out some clothes too."</p>
<p>Freddie perked up. "Oh yes, I would love that!" He  made his way to the opposite side of the bed and got under the covers. "I can't wait to interact with other humans, if they're as nice as you are."</p>
<p>Brian grinned at him and joined him, "Most of them are. You'll be fine, don't worry." </p>
<p>The overhead light dimmed gradually until it shut off completely, and Brian shifted to get comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes.<br/>"Goodnight, Freddie."</p>
<p>Freddie closed his eyes as well. "Goodnight, Brian."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next morning, Brian awoke to a light rain outside. He watched as the raindrops rolled down the window, and stared at the cars flying past his apartment complex. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he assumed it was pretty early, since he woke up at almost the same time everyday. He rolled over onto his back to go back to sleep for at least another hour...</p>
<p>...Until he was practically startled out of his skin when he saw Freddie lying next to him out of the corner of his eye. He'd nearly forgotten that he now had a roommate!</p>
<p>Freddie lay on his back, and his chest rose and fell as he 'breathed' while he 'slept'. It wasn't until then that Brian noticed how stunning of a side profile Freddie had: Long, thick eyelashes, a small, petite nose that curved ever so slightly, a pair of full lips (which made Brian curious as to how they'd one day feel against his own), and a prominent, rounded chin.</p>
<p>He also remembered the plan for today and, as much as he didn't want to disturb him, Brian placed one hand on his shoulder to gently shake him awake. "Freddie..." he said softly.</p>
<p>Freddie's eyes opened and he turned his head to look at him. "Good morning, Brian," he smiled, "Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Brian sat up and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and middle finger before getting out of bed to grab his clothes from the closet, "What about you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it was nice, I suppose. I'm fully recharged at least." He sat up and stretched before also getting out of bed.</p>
<p>Brian realized that he was still wearing his default outfit. "Do you still want to wear that? You can try on some of my clothes if you want, but I'm not sure if they'd fit."</p>
<p>"Ooh, really?" Freddie stood next to him and started to sift through all the clothing and examined each piece. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course." Brian moved back to the bed and began to strip off his t-shirt and shorts with his back turned to Freddie. Freddie managed to sneak another glance at him (albeit this time with less clothing), and his internal fans began to rev up as he took in the sight of the man's long thin legs and pale skin. If he could blush, he certainly would be right now. He forced himself to tear his eyes away before his CPU short-circuited.</p>
<p>Brian was fully dressed now in a white button-up short sleeved shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. "I'm gonna get ready in the bathroom, then grab something to eat right quick and then we can leave, alright?"</p>
<p>Freddie nodded and smiled at him. "Okay. I'll be ready soon."</p>
<p>Once Brian left the room, Freddie changed into a red and white striped t-shirt and black pants, similar to the ones he came with, but made from a slightly shiny material. He looked around for some shoes in the closet and found a pair of worn lace-up ankle boots in the back corner. Everything fit surprisingly well, although the shirt was a little loose on him.</p>
<p>Freddie went into the living room and sat on the couch while he waited for Brian. He was just about to try to find something to do when he heard a ping from Brian's phone on the floor, right where he'd left it last night. The AI bent down to pick it up and read the message on the lock screen:</p>
<p><strong>Roger:</strong> hey Bri, what are you doing today? We should meet up!</p>
<p>Freddie raised an eyebrow. Was this a friend of Brian's? In the short time he'd known him, Brian didn't really seem like the social type... He thought about replying to the message, but what should he say--</p>
<p>"Oh, you found my phone," Brian mentioned as he headed to the fridge and grabbed an apple.</p>
<p>"There's a message from someone named Roger. He wants to know what you're doing today," Freddie crawled across the couch to hand him the phone, "and he spelled your name wrong..."</p>
<p>Brian blinked a couple of times in surprise. He actually wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon. "Oh. Well, Roger's been a friend of mine for a long time," He unlocked his phone and started to type a reply, leaning against the counter while he ate his breakfast, "Do you want to meet him?"</p>
<p>Freddie grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, we should add him to our plans!" He hopped off the couch and bounced in place on the tips of his toes. "Oh, this will be so fun!"</p>
<p>Brian could tell that the AI was clearly ready to get out and see the world, and he honestly found it rather adorable. He let Roger know where and when to meet up and headed towards the door once he finished eating. "Let's go then, shall we?"</p>
<p>Freddie rushed to his side when he opened the door, "Yes, let's!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and look out for chapter 4!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man... I said I would update this story weekly, but as you can see, I clearly didn't keep up with that... I'm so sorry!! &gt;_&lt; </p><p>I've been extremely busy with work and getting things prepared for the holidays, so any free time I had would be spent... Not working on this story, lol.</p><p>But! I've finished a majority of what I needed to get done, so that means I'll have more time to write!</p><p>So, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ ^^ And thank you all for your patience!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the pair made their way to the car, Freddie began to wonder about what he'd see in the city. He was sure there'd be lots of lights and sounds, but what about the people? Would they be friendly to him and Brian? Would they even realize that he's an AI? What if someone found out? He wouldn't know what to do if someone were to react negatively... But Freddie told himself that he'd try to act as normal as he could, or at least what he thought 'acting normal' meant...</p><p>And what about Brian's human friend? Would <em>he</em> be friendly? Freddie couldn't seem to stop all these thoughts running through his head...</p><p>They had made it to the lobby when Brian noticed Freddie had gotten quiet. "Hey... Are you alright?" he asked him, pushing the door open for him.</p><p>Freddie nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yes. Don't worry about me."</p><p>Brian didn't want to press any further, but he was beginning to become concerned. "...Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes yes," Freddie continued out of the building to the parking lot, "I'm just thinking about what we should do first is all."</p><p>Brian's eyebrows knitted together and he followed behind him without another word... Until Freddie realized he didn't know where he was going. "This way," Brian said.</p><p>"R-Right..."</p><p>The two of them made it to the car and got inside, and Brian started the engine. "So, what <em>do</em> you want to do first? Aside from meeting Roger."</p><p>"I'm not sure..." Freddie answered as he clicked in his seatbelt. He rested his elbow on the door handle while he thought about it, "I really just want to see everything the city has to offer."</p><p>Brian's concern grew at hearing the flat tone in Freddie's voice. He backed out of the parking space and started to drive off. "...Are you nervous?"</p><p>"...I guess you could say that..." Freddie said, looking out of the window.</p><p>Brian nodded and hummed. "I get it. The city can be overwhelming, but you shouldn't worry," he glanced over at him for a second, "I'll be with you the whole time, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Hearing Brian tell him that did make Freddie feel a little better. Maybe he wouldn't have to 'act normal' if he had Brian by his side.</p><p>--</p><p>It took about half an hour before Freddie began seeing the buildings grow larger and glow brighter with giant LCD screens and flashing signs. His eyes widened at the sight of all the remarkable architecture: The sleek black buildings that seemed to tower over one another and skew at different angles depending on how you looked at them. The air was littered with cars zooming past one another and in between the buildings, much more than he'd seen outside the window in the apartment. But among all of this, one thing that really stood out to Freddie was the sky. Thick, grey smog hung in the air as far as the eye could see, and not anywhere did Freddie even see a hint of sunlight.</p><p>"Does the sky... Always look like this?" Freddie asked curiously, his eyes still glued to the window.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes," Brian said with a sigh, "Pollution's gotten worse in the last few years. It's everywhere, but especially bad in big cities. This is one of the few cities that's considered 'safe' to live in."</p><p>"That's... Good, at least?" Freddie said, sounding unsure.</p><p>A few more minutes went by, and Brian had pulled into a large parking garage. He ended up finding a space on the second floor, which wasn't too bad; he could benefit from some exercise.</p><p>"Roger said we should meet up at the chrome sculpture. Which, according to my phone..." Brian pulled up a map as he got out of the car and shut the door.</p><p>"Is half a mile away from us." Freddie answered.</p><p>Brian paused to look at Freddie, then slowly put his phone in his pocket. "I suppose it is..."</p><p>Freddie tapped his pointer finger against his temple. "GPS," he commented with a grin.</p><p>Brian just smiled back at him. "Well then, you lead the way, yeah?"</p><p>"On it!" Freddie began the journey to their meeting spot with a spring in his step (which meant that Brian had to pick up the pace), and the closer they got, the more excited he became.</p><p>Once they were actually in the city, Freddie had slowed down so he could take in all the sights. It was a dazzling display of shops and lights of all kinds, with folks conversing with one another on the streets and cars that never seemed to stop moving. Cacophonous, but incredibly fascinating to Freddie nonetheless.</p><p>Brian finally caught up to him, panting, "...You're quick, you know?"</p><p>Freddie turned to him and chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, s-sorry! We should try to stay together," he held out his hand to him, his palm facing upward, "Take my hand."</p><p>Brian hesitated before he reached out and held the AI's hand in his. Freddie grasped his hand firmly and continued to walk, but at a more casual pace.</p><p>As they made their way to their meeting spot, Brian suddenly felt every pair of eyes that passed by were on them. And as he saw the towering, angular statue grow closer, he was tempted to let go of Freddie's hand. He was sure Roger would ask questions...</p><p>Roger looked around with his hands in his pockets while he leaned against the base of the statue. He pulled his sunglasses down and squinted in hopes of seeing if Brian was near. Roger was about to text him, until he finally spotted him with... Someone who looked vaguely familiar...</p><p>"Hey, Bri!" Roger greeted as he pushed himself off the concrete wall with outstretched arms.</p><p>"Hey, Rog." Brian said with a smile. His hand slipped away from Freddie's as the two of them hugged.</p><p>Freddie grinned at the interaction. This 'Rog' fellow seemed pretty nice so far. He studied Roger carefully, and by the way he was dressed, Freddie could tell he was a lot more well off. And if Brian trusted him, then Freddie assumed that he could too.</p><p>"How have things been?" Roger asked as he adjusted the gold cufflinks on his sleeves.</p><p>Brian shrugged, "They've been alright I guess. What about you? How's your eye?"</p><p>"Pretty good!" He briefly lifted up his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. His left eye had a slight blueish glow to it. "I finally got an ocular implant that my body can accept. This is the sixth one!"</p><p>"Really? I didn't know you went through /that/ many... You can see now, though, right?" Brian asked.</p><p>Roger nodded. "Yeah, doctors said it should completely restore my sight." He looked at Freddie and smiled, "Sorry, we had some catching up to do. I take it you're Brian's new Companion, yeah?" he stuck out his hand.</p><p>"Yes, greetings! My name is Freddie." Freddie grasped Roger's hand with both of his and shook it, "Brian and I have known each other for approximately sixteen hours now."</p><p>Roger flashed a winning smile at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Freddie."</p><p>Brian looked down at his shoes, "I uh... I wanted him to see the city, since he's... New."</p><p>"Oh, well this is great!" Roger said, looking between them. "Did you have any specific plans?"</p><p>Brian nodded, "Just some shopping for clothes, that's really it."</p><p>Roger grinned. "I have just the place in mind," he began to walk, "Follow me."</p><p>Brian and Freddie followed behind him, and as he lead the way, Freddie's fingers slipped between Brian's again. He was about to question him, but Freddie just squeezed his hand and smiled.</p><p>--</p><p>It wasn't long before Roger, Brian, and Freddie made it to the entrance of a rather extravagant clothing store. As nice as it was, Brian knew he couldn't afford anything in there. But he didn't have the heart to tell Roger, since the man was so excited to show them this place. But the three of them continued inside.</p><p>Freddie took his time to look at the seemingly endless racks of clothing, his eyes flickering rapidly. He did eventually find a section that he liked and stuck with it as he went through all the specific pieces, starting with tops.</p><p>"Um... Freddie..." Roger began to speak carefully, putting an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Freddie looked up at him. He had a white, long-sleeved blouse with frills currently in his hands. "Yes?"</p><p>"...This is the Feminine section. You know that, right?" Roger said, lowering his voice.</p><p>"Oh, I know," Freddie turned his attention back to the blouse, "I prefer these garments. They seem to be brighter and more freeing."</p><p>Brian cleared his throat suddenly, "Rog, can we talk for a second?"</p><p>Roger grinned at Freddie, "Keep looking, okay?"</p><p>Freddie nodded and picked up a few more tops that he fancied from earlier.</p><p>Brian and Roger stood a few feet away. Brian began to speak, "Are you really going to buy all of this?"</p><p>Roger gave him a look of disbelief, as if he should already know the answer. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>Brian's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, "I mean I just... You've already given me an AI--"</p><p>"Brian. <em>Relax, </em>mate," Roger rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly, "Just let someone do something nice for you for once, alright?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Okay, I'm finished looking!" Freddie said excitedly and strolled over to them with various pieces of clothing in his arms. "Or rather, I've finished picking things out."</p><p>Roger turned to him, "Excellent. Do you want to try anything on?"</p><p>Freddie shook his head. "No, I'm sure everything will fit. Brian and I wear almost the same sizes."</p><p>Roger chuckled and began walking to the register, "Maybe you should let him borrow your new clothes once in a while then."</p><p>"Oh, of course I will!" Freddie agreed and followed him, as did Brian. "I'm actually wearing his clothes right now!"</p><p>"Don't encourage him, Freddie..." Brian mumbled.</p><p>--</p><p>After Roger paid for Freddie's new clothes, the three of them continued their exploration of the city. Despite the fact that Freddie was currently carrying two large bags of clothing, he still had a lot of energy left and wanted to visit more places. They were in the more affluent area, and aside from Roger, Brian and Freddie were getting suspicious glances from the people around them. But the AI was too busy chatting with Roger to notice; the two of them seemed to click instantly. Freddie asked Roger loads of questions (mainly about his eye), and he was happy to answer them. But even though Brian was glad to see Freddie being so comfortable around Roger, he did feel a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach...</p><p>It felt almost as if Brian were watching them from afar, leaving him behind... He felt completely out of place, and he desperately wanted to get out of here and go home.</p><p>"What do you say, Brian?" Roger asked, snapping Brian out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh...?" Brian questioned.</p><p>"I <em>said</em> we should grab a bite to eat. It'll be your birthday brunch..." Roger took a good look at him and realized something was off.</p><p>"Are you alright, Brian?" Freddie also noticed Brian's change in demeanor, and he quickly rushed to his side. "Should we take a rest?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine." Brian said with the best smile he could force, "What place did you have in mind, Rog?"</p><p>"That one vegan restaurant you like. It's just up ahead." Roger answered as he continued walking.</p><p>"Sure. Sounds great..." Brian also began to walk again, but he kept his eyes glued to the ground.</p><p>Freddie could sense that Brian was clearly upset about something, but he didn't know what. He thought he should ask, but not right now. Perhaps on their way back home would be the best time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Fair warning for the next chapter: It's going to go into some dark territory. I won't say what yet, but if you've been reading the tags, I think you have an idea of what that might be.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all. Here's chapter 5!</p>
<p>Just as a forewarning: This chapter deals with the topic of depression. If that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip this one and wait for the next.</p>
<p>I apologize that it took so long for me to finally post this one, but... I really wanted to make sure I got things right here. I did a fairly decent amount of research on depression to (hopefully) accurately depict it. I'm sure it isn't perfect, but I tried my best.</p>
<p>Anyway, please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day out in the city was fun for Freddie. He fulfilled his wish in getting to experience human culture, even if it was only just a fraction of what humans had to offer. Every advertisement he saw made him wonder if Brian had made any of them, or at least came up with any of the concepts. Freddie loved seeing all the different clothing styles of the people that passed by, and he liked being able to see them express themselves through what they wore. It inspired him to get creative with his new wardrobe.</p>
<p>In addition to receiving new clothing, Freddie now also had a cell phone, a travel card valid for all public transportation, and a wallet to keep it in, all of which Brian had purchased for him (after he insisted that he pay for them instead of Roger). Freddie was actually a bit surprised that Brian bought him a travel card. He supposed he'd proven to be trustworthy enough to go out on his own, and it excited him to think about having his own adventures.</p>
<p>Amongst everyone, Freddie began to feel less like an AI and more like a human. Well, almost. Unfortunately, there were some things that he would never be able to experience as an AI, eating and drinking being a couple of them. Walking past various food stalls and looking at all the delicious foods made him so desperately wish that he had taste buds... and a digestive system, too, for that matter. Even just a sip of a drink or a nibble of food would quite literally destroy his insides.</p>
<p>He'd also never be able to experience the simpler things humans took for granted: The beads of sweat rolling down one's forehead after running around the block, or taking a deep breath of the crisp air on a cool summer night, or being able to swim in a pool in complete peace and solitude, separated from the outside world.</p>
<p>Now the more he thought about it, maybe Freddie really <em>did </em>feel like an AI after all... But he wasn't sure if he was bothered by that or not. There definitely were some upsides to being an AI: For starters, he couldn't get sick or make others sick, and he could last for days on a single charge. He could also learn pretty much anything he wanted to instantly if he connected to the Internet.</p>
<p>But, during his trip in the city, he saw humans express all kinds of emotions. Some laughed as jokes were told, some shouted angrily at being possibly ripped off by a vendor... Freddie could display these emotions as well, but... They were simply just strings of code that told him how to act in the appropriate situations. He wasn't sure if he truly <em>felt</em> them. He had to have <em>some</em> sort of empathy though, right? Maybe it was too soon for him to think about this; he <em>was</em> activated yesterday, after all. One thing he was sure of was that with time, his personality chip would further develop as he interacted with more people.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>As the days went by, nothing out of the ordinary really happened. Brian went back to work on Monday, which meant that Freddie was left home alone. Freddie noticed Brian's reluctance to return to work, and he sensed that something wasn't right with him. His movements were much slower than he'd seen, he hadn't been eating as much, and Freddie found it harder to get him to smile. After countless hours of research through reading numerous articles, it wasn't long before the AI had already assumed the worst, and he wasn't sure how to bring it up.</p>
<p>The following weekend, Freddie started his day the same way he had been since Brian returned to work: He got out of bed to go to the kitchen, washed his hands in the sink, and gathered up the necessary ingredients to make Brian his breakfast. He was starting to get the hang of cooking, and he could even say that he liked it. </p>
<p>When Freddie finished, he brought the breakfast smoothie into the bedroom, pushing the door open gently.</p>
<p>"Brian, I made breakfast," Freddie said in a soft voice. "This time I made a vegan breakfast smoothie. I noticed you haven't been eating much lately, so I thought this would be simpler."</p>
<p>Brian finally awoke from his sleep, but he didn't turn to look at Freddie. "Thanks."</p>
<p>There was that flat tone of voice again. Freddie sat down on his side of the bed and set the glass on the nightstand. "Brian... Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm just tired..."</p>
<p>Freddie frowned. He couldn't really relate, but he would try to offer support. "It's okay," He carefully placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "You don't need to be afraid of dying, Brian. It's a part of human mortality. But I'll be here to comfort you in your last moments."</p>
<p>Brian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he finally rolled over to stare at Freddie. "...What are you talking about? I'm not dying."</p>
<p>Freddie withdrew his hand. He was surprised, but incredibly relieved. "Y... You're not?"</p>
<p>"No..." Brian closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm alright."</p>
<p>Freddie looked down at the bedsheets and bit the inside of his mouth. Now he <em>really</em> didn't know what was going on, but he figured he should still give Brian some space. "Well... I'll be here if you want to talk." He stood up to leave the room, and got to the door when Brian stopped him.</p>
<p>"Actually, Freddie... I need to tell you something..."</p>
<p>Freddie froze in the doorway and looked back at him, a spark of hope surging through his circuits. "Of course, Brian," he returned to his spot on the bed and sat with his body fully facing Brian. "What is it?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.</p>
<p>Brian rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling, avoiding Freddie's eyes. "I've been depressed. For a long time."</p>
<p>Freddie blinked. In his research, he did recall seeing a few articles mentioning depression being the likely reason for Brian's change in behavior, but he never considered it. He struggled to find the right words to say, "Maybe there's... We could possibly... I could try to..."</p>
<p>Brian closed his eyes again, "There's not much you can do for me, Freddie. I just get this way sometimes..."</p>
<p>Freddie frowned. "Are you sure? Have you consulted a professional, taken medication?"</p>
<p>"If any of that worked for me, do you think I'd still be this way?" Brian said. "I couldn't afford the treatment anymore, anyway."</p>
<p>Freddie was silent now. He wanted to ask so many questions, but wasn't sure which ones were okay to ask and which ones weren't. So instead, Freddie shifted to lie on his side next to Brian. "Tell me how you feel. I'll listen."</p>
<p>Brian clutched the sheets out of nervousness as he spoke, and explained his feelings in a way the AI could understand, "For as long as I can remember... I've had this... Cloud hanging over my head. Most days, it's just a dark cloud. But sometimes, it rains. Other days, it storms. Sometimes it storms so much that it floods, and no matter where I turn, I can't find a way out. I can feel the water slowly consuming me, rushing into my mouth and choking me whenever I try to call out for help. And before I know it, I'm completely submerged underwater, trapped."</p>
<p>Freddie studied his face, and he couldn't pinpoint even an ounce of emotion. He reached out and carefully held Brian's hand. "I'm sorry, Brian. I can't imagine what you must be going through. But I'll be here for you; you don't have to feel alone anymore."</p>
<p>"I just..." Brian took his other hand and rubbed his face and sighed in frustration, "This isn't how I wanted my life to be. I do the same thing <em>every</em> day: Work a dead-end job, come home, eat, shower, go to bed... And do the same thing over and over again. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder where I went wrong."</p>
<p>"...Went wrong?" Freddie asked gently.</p>
<p>"I wanted to be an Astrophysicist. I'm a failure."</p>
<p>Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing tight now. Brian hadn't presented himself as a happy-go-lucky guy from the beginning, sure, but this was drastically different behavior. If Freddie had a heart, he was sure it'd be broken by now.</p>
<p>"Brian..." Freddie began as he sat up, still holding his hand, "Brian, no, you are not a failure. Look, I... I know that because I'm an AI, I will never be able to understand how you feel. But what I do know is that in the short time I've known you, I know you're a wonderful human being. Don't let your degree of success be defined by other people. Only you get to decide that."</p>
<p>Brian heard Freddie's words, and he found himself agreeing with them. He knew his personal success wasn't determined by society, but he just couldn't seem to shake these thoughts. He'd gotten used to them... "I know, Freddie. But what else am I supposed to do then?"</p>
<p>"Well first..." Freddie picked up the glass off of the nightstand, "I want you to eat. Even if I must feed you, you need to eat."</p>
<p>Brian frowned, "I really don't want to..."</p>
<p>Freddie rolled his eyes, something he'd seen humans do when they heard something ridiculous. "Brian. Can you remember the last time you've eaten?"</p>
<p>Brian didn't verbally answer, and only sighed as he sat up. He took the glass from Freddie and took a sip of the smoothie through the metal straw.</p>
<p>"How is it?" Freddie asked, grinning.</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "It's really good, I like it."</p>
<p>"Good. I want you to finish it as well." Freddie suddenly stood up from the bed and walked over to the still tinted window, "I want to help you, Brian. And the first step in doing so is starting out small."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Brian asked, the smoothie more than halfway finished now.</p>
<p>"We should do things that aren't too taxing for you. Maybe take a walk around the complex, I'll help you with basic housekeeping, anything that'll get you up and moving," He leaned against the window and looked at Brian again with a sympathetic expression, "I know those may be the last things you'd rather do do right now, but it'll help. We can work through this together."</p>
<p>It had been a while since Brian felt like someone genuinely cared about him. He hadn't expected anyone to drop everything and become his personal therapist, he just wanted support. And Freddie was so willing to help him work through his depressive bout, something no one else in his life even attempted to do. Not even Roger, but to be fair, Brian never opened up to him about his depression. </p>
<p>This was the first time in years he'd opened up to someone about it (other than his therapist from years ago), and Brian was relieved, but also terrified. Freddie had now seen him in his most vulnerable state, and he couldn't take that back now, even if he wanted to. But if the AI was still willing to stay by his side despite his mental health issues, then maybe Brian could put his trust in him, and also possibly open his heart.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Freddie." Brian said as his voice began to tremble, "I... I don't know what else to say... Just..." He reached up to wipe away the first tear he'd shed in years.</p>
<p>"Oh, Brian," Freddie came back to the bed and carefully took the empty glass out of his hands, setting it once again on the nightstand. He sat in front of him and analyzed his facial features, and unlike before, he saw a small glimmer of hope in Brian's eyes.</p>
<p>Freddie gently brushed Brian's hair out of his face, and soon, the two of them had the same idea as they leaned in towards eachother, their lips just inches apart--</p>
<p>The ringtone blaring on Brian's phone startled the both of them, and irritation rushed through him as he swiped up his phone to see who was calling at such an inopportune time:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Boss</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Brian sighed and buried his face in one hand before he answered the call, "Hello?"</p>
<p><em>'Brian! So glad you answered! Clear your schedule for tomorrow, because we have a very important meeting!'</em>, his boss said cheerfully.</p>
<p><em>'Bloody fucking hell.'</em> Brian thought. "But isn't tomorrow Sunday?" He said aloud.</p>
<p>An obnoxious cackle came from the other line, <em>'And...? It won't be at the office. And it'll just be you and me, so it won't be long,'</em> they said.</p>
<p>Brian lifted his head to look at Freddie, who gave him a confused look. "I... Didn't have anything planned anyway..."</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh, wonderful! We'll meet at the Autumn Orchard Diner tomorrow at noon. Alright?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, I'll see you then." Brian replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Perfect. Goodbye!'</em>
</p>
<p>Brian's boss hung up immediately after, and he set his phone down. "Well... I'm not sure how much of that you heard, but I'll have to step out for a bit tomorrow. My boss scheduled a meeting." He stretched and finally got out of bed. "Guess we'll have to do everything today instead."</p>
<p>"We don't have to do <em>everything</em> today," Freddie said, flopping onto his back, "We'll have time when you get back."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I suppose..." Brian dragged himself over to the closet to find some clothes to put on. He hoped they could continue what they were about to start before they were interrupted...</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After Brian brushed his teeth and put on his clothes for the day (which was a plain t shirt and running shorts), he and Freddie headed out and began their walk around the apartment complex. Brian <em>did</em> feel just a tad better by being outside and getting some fresh air, or as fresh as it could be in such a polluted environment.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Brian?" Freddie asked him with a smile.</p>
<p>"A little better. Not great, but better, yeah." Brian answered.</p>
<p>"Hm. Maybe we should make this a weekly thing then. What do you say?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt."</p>
<p>Brian knew it would take more than this to help himself feel better, but at least now he wouldn't have to face it alone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me :3 </p>
<p>I sincerely hope I did an acceptable job writing this chapter. Please please <i>please</i> leave some constructive feedback in the comments!!</p>
<p>Stay tuned for chapter 6!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone!! Here's chapter 6!!<br/>Oh man, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't have much else to say right now, other than I actually wrote this one in a reasonable amount of time 🙃</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, Freddie, I'm heading out now," Brian announced from the entryway as he finished tying his shoes.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay! I hope it goes well!" Freddie answered happily from the couch in the living room. He smiled at Brian, but noticed something, "Oh, wait!" He hopped up and rushed into the bedroom, and came back with Brian's glasses. "You almost forgot your glasses."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're right. Thank you." Brian said.</p>
<p>Freddie reached up and gently put the glasses on Brian's face, and adjusted them until they were just right. "There you go."</p>
<p>The tips of his fingers lingered on the edge of the frame as he looked into Brian's eyes... Those lovely hazel eyes that almost seemed to call his name... But it wasn't time for that now.</p>
<p>Freddie withdrew his hands, "Well, I won't keep you any longer."</p>
<p>Brian nodded and gave an awkward chuckle, "Yeah... I'll see you... Whenever I get back."</p>
<p>Freddie watched him leave, and now he was all alone. He'd started to get used to being by himself, but he missed Brian terribly whenever he was away at work. To get his mind off of Brian, Freddie would either spend his alone time learning new skills and practicing them, or he'd go to the local supermarket for groceries. But even after doing <em>all</em> of that, he would <em>still</em> be incredibly bored.</p>
<p>Freddie wandered into the kitchen. He already prepared Brian's meals for the week, but maybe he could try to make something else, perhaps? This thing called 'toast' sounded pretty easy to make...</p>
<p>Freddie stood in front of the toaster and spoke in a friendly tone, "Hello, friend."</p>
<p>At first nothing happened, but a few seconds later, the screen on the front panel of the toaster lit up. Freddie excitedly clasped his hands together, "Oh, so you are active! Do you mind if I call you 'friend'?"</p>
<p>The toaster made a high-pitched ding.</p>
<p>"Wonderful! Do you know how Brian likes his toast?"</p>
<p>A small rotating diamond popped up on the screen before it showed an icon of a piece of slightly burnt toast.</p>
<p>"Ah, interesting. So... That's it then? I just provide you with a piece of bread and you'll do all the work?" Freddie asked, placing one hand on his hip.</p>
<p>The toaster dinged again, and a smiley face came up on the screen.</p>
<p>Freddie giggled and leaned against the counter, "You're quite friendly. I'm not sure why we haven't communicated before... But it's nice to talk to another machine."</p>
<p>The smiley face nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Freddie heard the dryer buzz, signaling that it was finished. "Well, I'd better get these clothes out of the dryer before they wrinkle." He pushed himself off the counter and headed to the laundry room, "I'll speak to you later!"</p>
<p>The screen on the toaster shut off, and Freddie grinned. It seems like he made a new friend! He couldn't wait to tell Brian once he got back from his meeting.</p>
<p>Brian... Just his name made warm fuzzy energy pulse through his circuits. Freddie was sure the feeling meant something; he knew a little bit about human attraction, and the closest feeling he could compare it to would be a 'crush'. And he was sure Brian must have felt the same way too.</p>
<p>They got so <em>close </em>yesterday... And Freddie saw the yearning in his eyes. But he also saw sadness and fear. Was Brian even ready to take things further? Freddie didn't know... But what he did know was that he didn't want Brian to feel pressured into it. He was in a sensitive spot right now, but whenever he truly <em>was</em> ready, Freddie would be right here waiting until that moment came.</p>
<p>Freddie took the basket full of clothes into the bedroom and set it on the bed to start putting everything away. He walked over to the closet and opened it wide so he could get into the corners and pull out the hangers stuck back there. He managed to get a few, but one was especially stubborn.</p>
<p>"Oh come on..." Freddie mumbled. A few more tugs set the hanger free, but it tumbled onto the floor of the closet, now quite literally in the corner. Freddie made a disappointed sound and got on his knees to pick it up, and pushed past some items that were stuffed in the small space.</p>
<p>One of them, however, had caught his eye and he paused. His hand brushed up against what seemed to be a black backpack. Three small silver stars were embroidered on the smaller front pouch, and underneath them were the words 'Cosmic Wanderer'.</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Freddie asked himself out loud. He searched his internal databases for any topics with that name, but nothing came up.</p>
<p>Now consumed by curiosity, he sat back on his heels and searched the name on his phone. In seconds, he was met with a wide range of results, all of which had the same name in them: 'telescope'.</p>
<p>Freddie chuckled,<em> 'And Brian said he didn't have any hobbies...'</em>, he thought. He left the backpack where it was for now, and continued putting away the clothes. He definitely wanted to ask Brian about this telescope. He could just easily look up how it worked, but he figured the human would be willing to show him; that would be <em>much </em>more fun.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>As Brian drove to his meeting, he felt the anxiety creeping its way in. He figured this meeting couldn't be a bad one, right? His boss <em>did </em>sound happy... But they were always that way. What if this was about his work performance? He'd been trying his best to work while also trying to fight off his depression, which made him exhausted. But now that he had Freddie to help him work through it, it would be a little easier. He could try and explain it that way... Yeah, that could work...</p>
<p>Brian's thoughts drifted away from the upcoming meeting, and then to Freddie. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday; they almost kissed! Brian wasn't sure what caused him to lean forward in that moment, but... If they hadn't been interrupted by the phone call, he didn't know if he would've gone through with it. He definitely liked Freddie, but he had so many doubts.</p>
<p>Brian had... Complicated feelings about relationships. In the very few he had in the past, he enjoyed the physical aspects, but when it came to the emotional side of things, that was where it became difficult. He wanted love and to be loved by someone, but his overwhelming guilt and anxiety could never let him do that. He couldn't help but think that he was putting his partner into a situation they never asked to be in. He didn't want a caretaker, but that's what they all ended up being in the end.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You need help, Brian."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't fix you, Brian."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't deal with you anymore, Brian."</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't go down that same path again with Freddie. Just like his previous relationships, Brian wanted this one to work. But he found himself caring more than before. Freddie didn't cast judgement on him when he opened up to him, and that alone was enough for Brian to try and make something happen.</p>
<p>Brian arrived at the diner and parked his car. He took a deep breath before getting out and heading inside the restaurant. He was a couple minutes late, but he hoped that wouldn't be too much of an issue.</p>
<p>It was surprisingly empty in this place; there were usually a ton of people in every place you went. There were two people sitting at the bar, and one sitting alone in a booth. Soft synth music played over the speakers, and it seemed to compliment the dim lighting. Brian's boss sat in the very corner of the room in a booth and smiled at him.</p>
<p>"There you are, Brian!" They said happily as they stood up to shake his hand.</p>
<p>Brian gave a nervous smile and shook their hand. Their long acrylic nails made the exchange a bit awkward. "Sorry I'm late, Mx. Butler."</p>
<p>Mx. Butler shook their head, "Ah, it's no worry, dear. And please, call me Cell outside of work." they let go of Brian's hand and sat back down, and Brian slid into the opposite booth.</p>
<p>A server approached their table, "Greetings. Can I get you two started with any drinks?"</p>
<p>"I'll take a water," Cell said with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'll do the same, thank you." Brian answered.</p>
<p>The server nodded, "Excellent. I'll be right back with those." </p>
<p>Once they were alone again, Cell leaned forward to fold their arms on the table. "So, Brian, do you know why you're here?"</p>
<p>Brian shook his head and shifted to better sit up in his seat, "No, not really..."</p>
<p>"Well, I thought I would break the news to you today to give you time to think about it..." Cell lowered their voice, "But we are about to secure a huge offer from TeleCorp."</p>
<p>Brian's eyes went wide, "...TeleCorp?"</p>
<p>Cell nodded and grinned wide. "Yes."</p>
<p>The server came back with their drinks, and he looked between them. "Are you ready to order?"</p>
<p>"I'm actually alright." Brian said.</p>
<p>"I'll just have a small caesar salad." Cell said.</p>
<p>The server nodded and left once again, and the conversation continued, "Anyway, TeleCorp. I want you to be in charge of the project, Brian."</p>
<p>Brian froze in the middle of placing his straw into his cup. Did he hear that correctly? "...M... Me?"</p>
<p>Cell leaned back in their seat and chuckled in amusement, "I figured you'd react that way. If I'm honest, you're really the only person I trust to run this."</p>
<p>Brian struggled to find the right words, "I mean... TeleCorp is such a big company, I... A-Are you sure I--"</p>
<p>"Brian." Cell said as they raised one hand to stop him, "Look, I know it may be a lot to ask, but you should be used to that by now."</p>
<p><em>'You can say that again...'</em>, Brian thought.</p>
<p>"The amount of creativity and persistence I've seen from you is what I value in an employee. You work hard, Brian. Even these little ads on the side of this napkin dispenser aren't nearly as good as what I've seen from you. Don't you think it's time you work on something bigger?"</p>
<p>Brian looked down at the table and furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. This almost sounded like he'd be moving up to a management position, if he did well of course. "I... I'll definitely think about it."</p>
<p>Cell nodded. "I thought so. That's fine. I just thought I'd tell you away from all the prying eyes in the office," they took a sip of their water, their lips curling into a smirk that made Brian incredibly nervous.</p>
<p>Did he give the wrong answer? All of this was so sudden...</p>
<p>The server came back with the food, and Cell rested their chin on their hands. "We have one week, Brian. And because I like you a lot, I'm even willing to give you that time off to think."</p>
<p>"...Really?" Brian asked. This <em>had</em> to be a dream...</p>
<p>"Yes. But on the day you come back, you <em>need</em> to have an answer. And you can't tell anyone why you were gone," Cell picked up the metal fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce, "It's up to you."</p>
<p>Brian sipped his water (or rather, nearly gulped most of it down already) and he nodded, "I think that'll be enough time, yeah."</p>
<p>Cell gave him a beaming grin, "Wonderful. Your time off starts tomorrow. You're free to go now."</p>
<p>"Th-Thank you." Brian slid out of the booth and waved, "I'll have an answer next Monday."</p>
<p>As he turned on his heel to leave, Brian wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling right now. It was a mixture of so many things: Excitement, apprehension, but most of all, surprise. An <em>entire </em>week off? It was something he desperately needed, and he would use every second of it to figure things out. Not just about work, but also his personal feelings. The week ahead would definitely be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have any ideas of what might happen next?? I do, lol. I usually tend to stay away from creating OCs for fanfics, but I felt it was needed here.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for chapter 7!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooh man, this is it!!</p>
<p>Y'all, this is a biiig chapter, so please forgive me for not having it out sooner!! 😵 But hopefully the length makes up for it ^^</p>
<p>I enjoyed the hell out of writing this though, and I hope you all will enjoy reading it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian arrived back home about half an hour later. "Hey, Freddie." He greeted as he entered the front door.</p>
<p>Freddie happened to be in the kitchen talking to his new friend again, and he turned his head to look at Brian and smile, "Oh, you're back already?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded. "Yeah... What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Freddie giggled, "Well, while you were gone, I've become very good friends with your toaster! Quite a sociable one, they are."</p>
<p>"Right..." Brian said slowly as he headed to the bathroom. He shouldn't have drank that water so quickly...</p>
<p>Freddie exited the kitchen and sat on the couch. "So, how was your meeting?"</p>
<p>"Well about that..." Brian began as he closed the door, "My boss gave me this whole week off."</p>
<p>Freddie perked up, "Oh, really? That's great!"</p>
<p>"They gave me an offer to lead the management of a large advert for one of the most powerful companies in the world," Brian explained.</p>
<p>"Is it the one I'm from?" Freddie asked with a big grin.</p>
<p>"No, I believe LifeAI is the third or fourth most powerful. But it's the number one for AIs specifically. This company is the second largest and owns at least half a million smaller ones."</p>
<p>"Hm, that's very interesting." Freddie replied. He shifted to lie upsidedown on the couch, his feet resting on the back of it. "So what did you tell your boss? Are you going to do it?"</p>
<p>"Well..." The toilet flushed, and the faucet came on as Brian washed his hands, "That's why I have this time off, to think about taking the position."</p>
<p>"It must be a tough decision to make if you need a week off then, I'm assuming. But this way, you can also have time to reset."</p>
<p>Brian opened the door and exited the bathroom, "Yeah. It'll be nice to get a <em>real </em>break from work. I actually can't remember the last time I had a day off..."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled wide at him, "...You know what this means, right?"</p>
<p>Brian plopped down on the couch next to him, "What?"</p>
<p>Freddie propped himself up on his elbows, "It means we can spend a whole week together! Think about it, Brian: We haven't even spent enough time together to equal a week yet. It's only been 147 hours; a full week is 168!"</p>
<p>This made Brian let out a genuine laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time. He was sure Freddie was right, but it amused him to know that he'd been counting something so seemingly trivial this whole time. He found it rather charming.</p>
<p>Freddie raised an eyebrow, his expression immediately shifting to confusion. "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>Brian shook his head and leaned back and crossed his arms. He still had a grin on his face. "Nothing... I just wouldn't have known that if it weren't for you."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Freddie lied back down in his previous position. "Well, at least it got you to laugh." he turned his head to smile at him, "I haven't seen you laugh before. It's nice."</p>
<p>Brian felt his cheeks turn red and he looked away, "Well, I wouldn't get used to it..."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Freddie pushed himself off the couch to now sit on the floor, "You seem better right now, much better than yesterday..."</p>
<p>"I suppose I do feel a little better..." Brian shrugged.</p>
<p>Freddie stood up, "Are you up for going on a walk? I figured we could go twice a week, on the weekends. I did some further research last night on depression after you went to bed, and some people find it beneficial to create a routine."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I don't mind doing that." Brian also stood up from his sitting spot, "But since I'm off, we aren't limited to just walking around the apartment complex."</p>
<p>"Ooh, do you have somewhere else in mind?" Freddie asked, following him into the bedroom.</p>
<p>"There's a park not too far from here. We could go there."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded. "Yes, the park sounds nice!"</p>
<p>"I'll get changed and then we can head out."</p>
<p>"Okay. I suppose I should change as well."</p>
<p>The two of them changed into their active wear, and they headed off to the park. It was only a ten minute drive from Brian's apartment.</p>
<p>Brian pulled up to a giant black dome-shaped building. There were several other cars parked further away.</p>
<p>"This is it?" Freddie asked, a little confused as they got out of the car.</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yep. It's on the inside."</p>
<p>They walked up to the entrance of the dome, and a projection of a dialogue box and keyboard appeared in front of them:</p>
<p>
  <em>How Many?</em>
</p>
<p>Brian hovered his finger over the number '2' on the keyboard, and the dialogue projection presented him with an admission price, along with instructions for payment. Brian took out his card and tapped it against the register mounted onto the wall, and the sliding doors to the dome opened.</p>
<p>Upon entering, Brian and Freddie were immersed in an environment that was vastly different from the one they lived in. First off, they were greeted by a gentle breeze, and the temperature inside was a comfortable 18°C, a little cooler than it had been lately. The ceiling was made up of thousands of big LCD screens that projected a beautiful moving image of a daytime sky, complete with a few fluffy white clouds. There were trees and bushes scattered around the park, and bright green astroturf covered the entirety of the floor. The faint sounds of birds chirping could be heard from certain areas in the park (even though there weren't any to be seen) accompanied by general outdoor ambiance. And to provide even further realism, a large light in the ceiling of the dome imitated the sun. It wasn't quite as bright as the actual sun, but it would surely blind someone if they looked directly into it.</p>
<p>"This is..." Freddie began.</p>
<p>Brian started to walk along the artificial gravel trail, "Hm?"</p>
<p>Freddie walked alongside him, "This is different than what I've seen... Aren't parks usually... Outside? And not inside a biodome?"</p>
<p>"I... Are they?" Brian asked. "What did you read?"</p>
<p>"Well I didn't read anything, I looked at photos. And it's one of the conversation topics I'm programmed with." Freddie explained, "So you've never been to an outside park before?"</p>
<p>Brian shook his head. "I guess not, from what you're telling me. I always thought this is what a park was."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded slowly in thought. "How long has it been since you've seen the sun?"</p>
<p>"Never, actually..." Brian admitted, "It's always cloudy. I don't even remember seeing it as a child... It's still there, it always is, but... I don't think it's ever come out from behind the clouds."</p>
<p>"Wow..." Freddie looked at Brian with a little bit of sadness. He wondered if that was a contributing factor to his depression at all. It was a possibility, but he didn't want to ask. "I suppose the world was much different back then than it is now..."</p>
<p>"Oh, definitely. I've seen pictures of forests and beaches and mountains... But I'm not sure if they exist anymore. I know there are still some grassy fields around here though." Brian said.</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath of the clean air being pumped through the vents, then exhaled. It felt amazing to breathe in air that wasn't toxic for a change. He looked around and observed the few people that were at the park: A couple with their child sitting on the astroturf having lunch, an older lady was in front of them listening to music and power-walking, and a few people in the center of the park were playing with a frisbee. This was one of the few places Brian knew of to come to and relax. He knew everything inside this dome was artificial, but he had to admit that he felt a bit upset knowing that. What <em>was </em>the world like before he existed? For his entire life, Brian had only been exposed to neon lights, ate synthetic food, and stared at so many screens that he needed to get glasses. He couldn't help but think that maybe his life would've been different if he'd been born decades earlier.</p>
<p>"Brian?" Freddie asked, resting a gentle hand on his upper arm.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I said you look a little flushed. Do you need some water?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, maybe I should grab some water." Brian said flatly.</p>
<p>There was a vending machine nearby, and he and Freddie paused their walk to purchase a bottle of water from the machine. Brian cracked open the lid on the bottle and took a generous drink from it. It never ceased to amaze Freddie to watch a human doing something as simple as drinking water. He couldn't even imagine doing that himself.</p>
<p>They continued their walk in silence for another couple kilometers. With most people, Brian would've felt awkward in this silence, but with Freddie, he didn't mind it. He felt comfortable, even.</p>
<p>"How are you, Freddie? Think you can walk a bit more?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course! My battery won't run out for another 86 hours. This walking is actually helping my joints loosen up." Freddie replied, now jogging backward in front of Brian.</p>
<p>"Joints...?"</p>
<p>"I have a steel frame underneath all this synthetic skin. It's similar to how you humans have a skeleton. Being in a container for so long has the tendency to stiffen the frame, especially if you're a newer AI like I am." Freddie explained with a grin.</p>
<p>Brian smiled, "Well I guess it turns out AIs <em>do</em> need exercise after all."</p>
<p>Freddie chuckled, "We do indeed!"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Time seemed to fly by while Brian and Freddie were at the park. They did sit down on a bench at one point to take a break; Brian had actually worked up a bit of a sweat with the brisk walking pace they maintained, and also because of the humidity inside the biodome. Freddie couldn't deny that the human looked pretty cute with his cheeks all rosy from the heat.</p>
<p>The two of them left about an hour later, heading back into the dark and dreary reality they belonged to. It started to rain on the way home, much to no surprise.</p>
<p>Today had been a pretty okay day for Brian. Even though today could technically be considered the start of his week off, he would start officially counting tomorrow, on Monday. And believe it or not, he actually had some other places in mind for him and Freddie to hang out.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The following day, Freddie and Brian visited the art museum. Brian figured the AI hadn't seen any sort of art yet, and this would be a great opportunity to show him and possibly inspire him.</p>
<p>Brian and Freddie currently stood in front of a huge canvas that nearly covered the entirety of the wall it hung upon. Freddie analyzed every centimeter of the artwork intently, not saying a word as he did so.</p>
<p>"What do you think of it, Freddie?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>Freddie blinked a few times before he spoke, "This was created by an AI. There's no way a human could have drawn all 586,203 lines on this canvas with such precision."</p>
<p>Brian frowned and crossed his arms, pretending to be offended, "Hey, what makes you think that? We can do more than you think..."</p>
<p>Freddie did his best to stifle a giggle, "Perhaps. But look at this, Brian. It's so intricate and every single corner is at a <em>perfect </em>90 degree angle." He bent down to read the label underneath the canvas, "Surely this 'Heilus' person is an AI."</p>
<p>"Maybe you're right..." Brian typed in the name of the artist into the search bar on his phone and made a sound of surprise, "But the Internet says otherwise..."</p>
<p>Freddie turned to look at him in disbelief and stood up straight. He held out his hand, "Let me see."</p>
<p>Brian handed Freddie his phone, and the AI's eyes went wide in shock as he read the biography, "Impossible!"</p>
<p>Brian put his hands on his hips and gave him a confident grin. "See? We humans are pretty talented."</p>
<p>Freddie handed the phone back to Brian, "I suppose... But it <em>would</em> be more fun to prove it, though..." he said with a playful smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh? So you're challenging me then?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded and walked past him to see the rest of the exhibit, "You'd better gather up some inspiration!"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next few days went by quite fast for Brian. He actually felt pretty relaxed for once, and he wondered why he hadn't taken a day off sooner.</p>
<p>Spending time with Freddie was also incredibly fun. They had visited a few other places throughout the week, such as the electronics store. Brian had only gone there for a new pair of earbuds, but Freddie found himself having the most fun there. He made some new friends, and got pretty flirty with a smart vacuum (but only because it 'hit on him first' he claimed). There was also the weekly grocery run, which went a little differently than usual...</p>
<p>Brian and Freddie were in the snack aisle, an aisle Brian hardly ever visited. His vacation wasn't quite over yet, but it was getting close, and he wanted these last couple of days to be spent elsewhere. It had been nice to visit places he'd never been around town, but being around so many people each day had exhausted him.</p>
<p>He knew there was a wide open field a couple hours away from where he lived, which had a food processing plant. And as long as no one came within a 100 mile radius of it, it was free to camp out in the field. All the essentials were there as well, such as toilets and showers. But the best part was that the pollution there wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was here, and on a good night, you'd be able to see the stars.</p>
<p>"So it's a... Camping trip we're going on?" Freddie asked, his head tilted to one side.</p>
<p>"Kind of, yeah." Brian answered as he gathered his clothes and put them in a duffel bag. "We'll just be staying overnight. I thought it would be a nice change of pace, you know?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I noticed you've been getting a little tense around other people lately." Freddie sat cross-legged on the bed and rested his chin in one hand, "What will we be doing?"</p>
<p>Brian shrugged, "Just... Relaxing. Looking up at the night sky... We can talk about whatever we want, clear our heads... Stuff like that."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well I think it will be good for the both of us then." Freddie grinned and looked outside, "It's getting dark. Should we be leaving now?"</p>
<p>"Yep. I've got everything packed up. Are you bringing anything?" Brian asked as he threw the strap of the duffel bag over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Freddie hopped up, "Nope. I'll be fine. Let's go!"</p>
<p>Brian smiled at him and headed out into the hallway. Freddie quickly put on a pair of shoes, and as he finished tying his laces, he remembered something at the very last second: the telescope! He reached into the corner of the closet where he had left it before and pulled it out.</p>
<p>"Actually, there <em>is</em> one thing I'd like to bring along..." He said loud enough for Brian to hear him.</p>
<p>"We can't bring the toaster, Freddie..." Brian said with an eye roll.</p>
<p>"Not the toaster, silly..." Freddie came out of the bedroom holding the black backpack, "This! It's your telescope."</p>
<p>"Hey, good idea. I almost forgot about that old thing." Brian had his hand on the doorknob, "Let's get going."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was around 7pm when they arrived at the field. The sky had gotten a little clearer as they drove further out, and Freddie began to see a few stars. Brian carefully drove off the road and into the field, and parked it several yards away from one of the washroom facilities.</p>
<p>When they both stepped out of the car, they were met with a wonderful breeze. Brian looked around at the wide open space and smiled. No one else was here at the moment, just as he'd hoped. He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. "Hey, Freddie, could you help me fold these seats down?"</p>
<p>Freddie closed the passenger door, "Yes!"</p>
<p>He also went around to the back of the car, and took out their belongings from the trunk and set them down before he and Brian collapsed the back seats down into the floor, creating a now-flat surface. "There, now we've got somewhere to sleep," Brian said, "But it may be a little cramped."</p>
<p>Freddie shrugged and hopped into the trunk, "That's fine. If need be, I can just sit up front, or sit outside."</p>
<p>Brian shook his head, "No no, we'll be fine I'm sure." He looked around in the car for a moment, "Where did you put the telescope?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's up front!" Freddie crawled to the front of the car and picked up the black backpack and handed it to Brian, "Are you going to set it up?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Brian unzipped the bag and took out all the pieces, "You know how to use one, right?"</p>
<p>Freddie returned to his spot, "No. Will you show me how it works?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.</p>
<p>"You don't?" Brian looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, "I thought an advanced AI like you would know how..."</p>
<p>Brian looked back down at the telescope, and Freddie grinned. "I don't know <em>everything</em>, Brian. Of course I could just look up how a telescope works and download the info to my database, but..." he leaned in to watch Brian put the device together, "It's more memorable if a human teaches me how."</p>
<p>Brian glanced at him over the rim of his glasses for a moment. He caught on to what the AI was doing, and he decided he'd play along, "Really? Hm..." He focused his attention back to the telescope, "I didn't read that in your manual."</p>
<p>"It's a new update. I downloaded it last night!" Freddie said happily as he sat back.</p>
<p>Brian chuckled, "I see..." He finished assembling the telescope and he stood up, handing it to Freddie, "Hold this for me please. Be careful. I need to set up the tripod."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded and watched him extend the tripod and plant it firmly on the ground. "Alright, that's set. Do you want to set up the telescope?"</p>
<p>"Sure." He slid out of his seat in the trunk. "Where does it go?"</p>
<p>"Set it right here in this slot." Brian pointed to the space on the tripod. Freddie did so, and it clicked into place. Brian tightened the knob so it would stay. "Good. Now I'll just take the lens cap off..." Brian popped it off and bent down to look into the eyepiece, "Hm..."</p>
<p>"What do you see?" Freddie asked. He looked up at the sky, "It's a clear night..." </p>
<p>Brian carefully moved the telescope around, "Nothing yet. It should be out at this time of the year... I'm looking for a planet... Just hang on a second."</p>
<p>In the meantime, Freddie opened the duffel bag and took out a picnic blanket, unrolling it and spreading it out on the ground. He sat down on it and looked around at everything. The only sound he heard was the wind blowing, jostling every single blade of grass it touched. Being out here was so different from where they lived; there were no big buildings, no cars, no lights... Just the grass and the sky. It was calming.</p>
<p>"Ah, found it!" Brian announced. He adjusted the focus, then stepped off to the side and gestured to the telescope, "Take a look."</p>
<p>Freddie hopped up and looked into the telescope. He saw a grey circular planet with tons of craters of all sizes on its surface. "Ooh, is this the Moon?"</p>
<p>"No, it's Mercury. Our Moon is just a bit larger." Brian said as he put his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mercury?" Freddie smiled and turned his head to look at Brian, "That's my model name!"</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Indeed it is. That's why I wanted to show it to you." He looked up into the sky as he spoke, "It's usually difficult to see without something like a telescope, so you have to know when to catch it. And when you do, you can't help but be amazed."</p>
<p>Freddie looked back into the telescope, "It's wonderful, Brian. Truly, it is. What other planets can you see from Earth?"</p>
<p>"There's Mercury, of course, but also Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn," Brian walked over to the blanket and sat down with his knees up to his chest, "You can move the telescope around if you want. I see a few stars out."</p>
<p>Freddie moved the telescope around to observe the other things in the sky. Now he understood why Brian wanted to be an Astrophysicist. He admired the human's passion and knowledge, and he could clearly see how happy it made him.</p>
<p>When Freddie looked back at Brian, his eyes were closed. "Brian?" Freddie said gently, sitting down next to him, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Brian spoke but didn't open his eyes, "Yeah. I'm just listening."</p>
<p>Freddie didn't quite understand, but he decided to stay silent.</p>
<p>"Just listen to the wind, Freddie," Brian said, "You'd never hear this back home. There's just something about it that's so peaceful. It's like the Earth has its own soundtrack."</p>
<p>"It is, isn't it?" Freddie smiled. He hesitated for a second, but he then rested his head on Brian's shoulder. "You've shown me so much of what you humans have to offer over these last few days. I can't thank you enough for it. It's been amazing."</p>
<p>Brian reached one hand down to rest it on top of Freddie's, his eyes open now, "I'm glad you've been enjoying it. Honestly, I've never been this relaxed in a long time. And you've helped me with that. Even though it's only been a couple of weeks, I feel like we've known each other forever."</p>
<p>Freddie lifted his head to look at Brian, "I feel the same way."</p>
<p>Brian shifted to turn his body towards Freddie, and they looked into each other's eyes. Freddie used his other hand to gently brush Brian's hair out of his face, just like last time. Those gorgeous hazel eyes called out to him once more, beckoning him to come closer, and that was all the invitation Freddie needed to lean forward and capture Brian's lips in a kiss.</p>
<p>Brian kissed him back and closed his eyes, practically melting into his touch. A wonderfully fluttery feeling swirled in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his entire body, and his heart pounded in his chest. Freddie's lips were <em>so</em> soft, and they felt so real against his own. They felt like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. He desperately hoped this wasn't a dream. All of this was too good to be true right now, and he hoped it would never end.</p>
<p>Freddie cupped Brian's face in his hands as he briefly pulled away, then kissed him again. Brian wrapped an arm around Freddie's waist to pull him closer, and the AI practically crawled into his lap. Freddie's internal fans kicked into full gear and every wire in his body pulsed tiny sparks of electricity all throughout, which Brian definitely felt on his lips and it made him gasp in surprise. But it didn't hurt, in fact it added a little more excitement to this already amazing moment.</p>
<p>They both pulled away after a few more seconds, and Brian sighed in satisfaction. He looked up at Freddie through half-lidded eyes, but didn't say anything. Right now, he felt like they were the only two in the entire universe, and the more he looked at the man in front of him, the more he found himself falling for him.</p>
<p>"I take it that you liked the kiss?" Freddie said with a giggle.</p>
<p>Brian nodded and took a deep breath, "That was great... I almost forgot what it felt like..."</p>
<p>"Well, I quite enjoyed my first kiss," Freddie grinned at him and returned back to his spot next to Brian, "I wouldn't mind doing it again~"</p>
<p>Brian chuckled and lied down on the blanket and closed his eyes. There were a million thoughts running through his mind right now. Mainly, he was excited thinking about the possibilty of starting a new relationship... But is that what this kiss meant?</p>
<p>"...Freddie?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>Freddie lied down next to him curled up on his side, "Yes?"</p>
<p>"... This may sound ridiculous, but... Are we together now? W-We don't have to be but..." Brian stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>"We <em>can</em> be if that's what you want. But we don't have to make a decision right now; there's no pressure." Freddie answered.</p>
<p>"Okay. But what do <em>you</em> want, Freddie? I feel like I've been the one to say everything... I want to make sure you're involved too."</p>
<p>Freddie blinked, "Oh... Well I'll try to be more involved then. And I'll start by saying that I'd love to be with you, Brian." He reached out and rested his fingertips along Brian's jawline, "I've grown so fond of you, and I think a relationship would be nice. Not necessary, but nice."</p>
<p>Brian hummed in thought. Freddie was right; a decision didn't <em>have</em> to be made right now. He was fine with waiting a little bit longer, honestly. He had a lot of other things in life to attend to currently, and he knew he wouldn't be able to balance a relationship on top of all of it. That wouldn't be fair to Freddie. "I don't think I'm ready quite yet. Can we just... See where it goes?"</p>
<p>Freddie gently tapped his fingertips on Brian's jawline, "Of course. We'll figure it out together."</p>
<p>Hearing that made Brian immensely relieved. It had been a long time since his last relationship, and he couldn't really remember what went right or what went wrong. But he was willing to rediscover those things with Freddie.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A few more hours went by, and the two spent more time stargazing once more stars came out, Brian had left briefly to use the washroom to shower and change into his sleepwear, and they packed everything up once it started to get dark.</p>
<p>Brian had brought a couple of blankets along, a big fluffy one to act as a mattress and a thinner one to sleep under. He and Freddie got into the back of the car, and Brian put the duffel bag and telescope bag in the front seats so they had as much space as possible. Freddie got under the cover on his side and sighed.</p>
<p>Brian smiled, "Comfortable?" He asked as he shut the trunk.</p>
<p>"Yes. Very." Freddie answered.</p>
<p>Brian reached up to open the sunroof, which filled the car with a nice soft glow. He lied down next to Freddie, "Today was great. I wish every day could be like this."</p>
<p>Freddie curled up against Brian's side, "Indeed."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Freddie."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Brian."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally after six chapters, they finally did the kissu~</p>
<p>This isn't the end of the story, even though I ended it like it was lol.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey howdy hey, everyone!! Here's chapter 8!!</p>
<p>I'm posting this one pretty late. It's currently almost 10pm where I am. &gt;_&lt; I thought about waiting until tomorrow, but I'm impatient lol!</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy reading this chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning came, Brian was the first one to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the cloudy sky through the sunroof. It was actually a lot brighter than the sky in the city, but still no sun. He wanted to get up and get dressed, but laying underneath the blanket felt so nice. He could watch the clouds go by for ages...</p>
<p>Getting up also meant that he would have to untangle himself from the "sleeping" AI next to him. Freddie radiated a comfortable warmth, and he had one arm draped across Brian's chest. Whenever Brian began to move away, Freddie seemed to pull him right back.</p>
<p>"Freddie?" Brian asked in a quiet voice. "Freddie, I know you're up..."</p>
<p>Freddie only buried his face into Brian's shoulder in response.</p>
<p>"I know you're comfortable, but we can't lay here forever." Brian said as he carefully removed himself from Freddie's grip.</p>
<p>"Briiian..." Freddie whined, "Can't we just have a few more minutes?"</p>
<p>"I wish. But we've got to go home now..." Brian sat up and searched for his phone in the front of the car. He plucked it out of the cup holder and woke up the screen: 12:35 pm.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, it's past noon!" Brian set his phone back in the cup holder and rubbed his eyes. "We have to get going now," he reached out and pressed the button on the side of the driver's door to open the trunk, and it popped open with a soft click.</p>
<p>Freddie sat up and stretched in the small space he had. "What's the rush? Today is Sunday."</p>
<p>"I know that, Freddie, but I've been off for an entire week. Time's been completely lost on me!" Brian pushed the trunk open and almost face-planted, if it weren't for Freddie surging forward to grab his arm.</p>
<p>"Brian..." Freddie said in a sudden firm tone, "<em>Stop. </em>You need to slow down." He pulled Brian back into the trunk.</p>
<p>Brian stared at Freddie in wide-eyed shock. "I..."</p>
<p>Freddie let go of his arm and frowned at him, "We have plenty of time to get home. There's no need to hurt yourself by running around so frantically."</p>
<p>Brian looked down in his lap and bit the inside of his lip. He felt like a child being scolded by their parent. "Sorry..."</p>
<p>Freddie's expression softened and his voice was gentle, "It's okay, Brian. You just need to learn how to relax. Live in the moment, you know? I don't want you to put yourself in danger."</p>
<p>Brian sighed and buried his face in his hands, "I know... But... When you've been constantly working for as long as I have, it's hard..."</p>
<p>Freddie rested a hand on his back, "I'm sure it is. But just try to take it easy, okay?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Okay..."</p>
<p>Freddie gave him a small smooch on his cheek and smiled, "I'm not mad at you. You just scared me is all."</p>
<p>Brian lifted his head and gave Freddie an embarrassed look, "I really didn't mean to scare you. I'll try not to do that again..."</p>
<p>"It's fine." Freddie reassured. He got up from under the blanket and hopped out of the trunk. "I'll just keep an eye on everything while you get ready."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It took about twenty minutes for Brian and Freddie to get everything packed up and ready to go. Brian had gone to the restroom, brushed his teeth, and changed into his clothes for the day. Freddie did a once-over of the area to make sure nothing was left behind, and luckily they had everything. It looked exactly the same as when they first arrived.</p>
<p>They pulled the back seats back up and Brian tossed the duffel bag into the back before they got into the car to go home.</p>
<p>"This was a nice little getaway." Brian said as he started the car, "I really needed this."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded. He held the bag containing the telescope firmly in his lap. "Yes, I really enjoyed my week with you, Brian!"</p>
<p>The comment made Brian's heart skip a beat. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and he did his best to ignore the prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes. "...You really mean that?"</p>
<p>"Of course I do!" Freddie grinned at him, but he frowned shortly after. "...What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Brian wiped away a couple of tears from his eyes with a small laugh, "Nothing's wrong. It's just... Nice to hear that."</p>
<p>Freddie gave him a tender smile, "I care about you. You're my human."</p>
<p>Brian couldn't describe how appreciated he felt. All he wanted to do right now was kiss Freddie senseless and hold him in his arms. But instead he nodded in agreement, "I'm your human."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The drive back home was uneventful, but that didn't bother either of them. They talked about whatever was on their minds as they traveled on the long stretch of road ahead.</p>
<p>"So let me ask you this, Freddie: What's it like? Being an AI and all that?" Brian questioned.</p>
<p>"It's nice for the most part. I like a lot of my features, like being able to instantly learn information and the ability to develop my personality by interacting with people. But sometimes it's exhausting. Like for example, I keep a log of everyone I meet, even people I've only spoken to once. I retain every single piece of info they give me about themselves, even if that info is useless. So my hard drive can easily get crammed with useless data." Freddie explained.</p>
<p>"Huh. Interesting. Well I apologize in advance for adding to the pile," Brian joked. "Now... What about attraction?"</p>
<p>Freddie giggled, "What a fun question! Well, by default, my sexuality is fluid. I don't care about gender or lack thereof, as you may have noticed when we were at the electronics store a few days ago."</p>
<p>Brian had to chuckle, "Oh, I definitely noticed."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled as he continued, "If I find someone I <em>really like </em>though, my preference tends to shift towards others like them. I should also mention that my romantic and sexual orientations aren't linear."</p>
<p>"I see," Brian nodded.</p>
<p>"And if you think about it, technically I don't have a gender! I simply present as a male human, but that doesn't necessarily mean I am one. Does that make sense?" Freddie asked, quirking a brow.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It makes a lot of sense actually." Brian glanced at him briefly and smiled.</p>
<p>"That... That doesn't change anything between us, does it?" Freddie asked, sounding slightly nervous.</p>
<p>Brian shook his head, "Not at all. Humans have all types of different identities. It's what makes us unique."</p>
<p>Freddie grinned as a sense of relief washed over him, "That's nice to know."</p>
<p>The two of them asked each other question after question, and time seemed to fly by. Brian began to feel more comfortable around Freddie, and vice versa. He was surprised at how well they could keep conversations going; it almost felt like talking with an old friend.</p>
<p>But one thing that was still on both of their minds was the kiss they shared last night. Neither of them had brought it up the entire trip back home. But they both had so many questions: What did it mean? Where did their relationship stand now? They both definitely felt the desire between them leading up to it, and they both enjoyed it. But neither of them had confessed any sort of feelings, and they were left confused because of it. </p>
<p>On Brian's end, he was sure it was genuine when he kissed Freddie back, but in the very back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd done it out of desperation. </p>
<p>On Freddie's end, he only <em>assumed</em> that Brian wanted the kiss, so he figured it was okay to do it. And he figured his assumption was correct since Brian <em>did</em> kiss him back. But he also said that he wasn't 'ready quite yet' for a relationship...</p>
<p>They both knew that they would need to talk about this sooner or later, it was just a matter of when.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Brian stood in front of the door to his apartment and scanned his eye to unlock the door. It clicked open and he and Freddie stepped inside.</p>
<p>"Home sweet home..." Brian said sarcastically as he sighed.</p>
<p>He headed to the bedroom and set his duffel bag on the bed and began to unpack everything.</p>
<p>"Do you need any help?" Freddie asked as he leaned on the doorframe.</p>
<p>"No, I'm alright. Go ahead and relax. You do enough for me already." Brian said.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded and strolled into the living room to lay on the couch and play with his phone.</p>
<p>"So have you made a decision?" Freddie asked.</p>
<p>Brian paused, his face turning red, "...About what?"</p>
<p>"Your job. Are you going to take the position?"</p>
<p>'<em>Oh... That decision...'</em>, Brian thought. He continued putting the dirty clothes in the hamper to be washed, "Yeah. I'm gonna do it."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled, "That's great! What made you come to the conclusion?"</p>
<p>Brian shrugged and carried the hamper to the laundry room, "I'm just thinking maybe I need a challenge, you know? And I'm pretty sure my boss wants me to. They really seemed to hope I'd say yes."</p>
<p>"Well I think you'll do a wonderful job, Brian." Freddie lowered his phone to look at him, "Did they give you any specifics about it?"</p>
<p>"No, but I'm sure we'll go over it tomorrow." Brian threw his and Freddie's clothes in the washer and turned it on, staring into the stream of water filling it up. He hadn't really thought about work this whole time until now. Even though he'd just told Freddie that he'd take the offer, he had some self-doubt. He knew his ideas were good, but that was only because the folks around the office (including his boss) would tell him so. But this project was going to be big from what his boss told him. And if he did well enough, Brian was pretty sure a promotion would be in sight (or so he hoped).</p>
<p>Brian sighed and rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. The washer began its cycle, and Brian just focused on the sound...</p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him out of his trance. He fished the device out of his pocket and unlocked it to read the message:</p>
<p><strong>Boss:</strong> I need you to come in earlier tomorrow in case we need to discuss what you'll be doing</p>
<p><strong>Boss:</strong> If you say yes that is.</p>
<p><strong>Brian:</strong> Okay. What time should I be there?</p>
<p><strong>Boss:</strong> 6:30</p>
<p><strong>Brian:</strong> Alright. I'll be there.</p>
<p><strong>Boss:</strong> Great. See you tomorrow!</p>
<p>Brian put his phone back in his pocket and exited the laundry room. "Hey, Freddie, I'm gonna lie down for a bit, okay?"</p>
<p>Freddie nodded, "Okay. May I join you?"</p>
<p>Brian shrugged, "Sure." He dragged himself to the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed on his back, closing his eyes. The bed shifted as Freddie lied next to him.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind?" Freddie asked gently. He rolled onto his side and rested his head on Brian's chest.</p>
<p>"I'm nervous about tomorrow..." Brian answered, putting his arm around Freddie.</p>
<p>"Don't be. If you're confident, nervousness won't cross your mind at all."</p>
<p>"I suppose that's true. I'm just wondering how much work it'll really be..."</p>
<p>"You'll be directing people, won't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then you won't be doing <em>all</em> the work. I'm sure it'll be challenging, but that's what you said you wanted. Just trust in yourself. And if it doesn't work out, you'll at least know that you did your absolute best."</p>
<p>Brian smiled. "Thanks, Freddie."</p>
<p>Freddie grinned at the sound of Brian's voice creating a vibration in his chest. The sound of his heart was also quite pleasing to listen to. It was a steady but strong thump that comforted Freddie and made him feel safe. And before he knew it, he had slowly drifted off into stand-by mode.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The next morning, Brian was up early getting ready for work. Freddie was still in bed, and Brian did his best to be quiet and not disturb him. He ate a good breakfast, got ready in the bathroom, and put on his best clothes: A crisp navy blue dress shirt, a black silk tie with two thin gold stripes at the bottom (a gift from Roger), black slacks with a matching belt, and black dress shoes. For once, he actually felt as confident as he looked.</p>
<p>Brian headed out the door and closed it behind himself carefully, and he tried his best to not looked hurried as he made his way to his car.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Brian arrived at work a few minutes before 6:30. His boss's car was already in the parking lot.</p>
<p>As he stood alone in the elevator, Brian unconsciously drummed his fingers against his thigh as he watched the number rise.</p>
<p>He arrived at his floor and stepped out, walking quickly to the end of the hall.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You've got this, Brian. You can do it.'</em>
</p>
<p>Brian entered the office and looked around at all the cubicles. No one else was here yet, and he breathed a sigh of relief. In front of him was the door to his boss's office. The blinds were closed, but he could see the light was on. He made his way down the aisle and stopped in front of the door to mess with his hair and smooth down his shirt and pants.</p>
<p>Then he knocked.</p>
<p>"Come in, dear," said Cell.</p>
<p>Brian turned the knob on the door and walked through the door into the big office space. His heartbeat thudded loudly in his ears as he sat in the lone chair in front of Cell's desk.</p>
<p>Cell had their chin resting on their folded hands, framing their slender face and drawing attention to their symmetrically trimmed beard. Cell tilted their head to one side, "Is something the matter, Brian?"</p>
<p>Brian shook his head. "N-No. I'm fine."</p>
<p>Cell leaned back in their chair and picked up their cup of coffee to take a sip. "Hm. Well, I think you know why you're here..." they put the cup down, "What's it going to be?"</p>
<p>"I'll do it." Brian answered as confidently as he could.</p>
<p>His answer seemed to be satisfactory. Cell grinned widely at him, "Oh, I hoped you'd say yes!"</p>
<p>Brian gave them a lopsided smile and nodded. He couldn't find any other words at the moment... There was no backing out of the project now.</p>
<p>"Well then!" Cell opened up their laptop and began to type.</p>
<p>"...What sort of ad is TeleCorp looking for?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>"It's going to be a two-minute informational ad..." Cell paused their typing and looked Brian directly in the eyes, "They're going to run this ad on every single platform: Televisions, billboards, phones, everything. It <em>needs </em>to be amazing."</p>
<p>Brian nodded again. "Right."</p>
<p>Cell narrowed their eyes at him. "I'm counting on you to direct this project, Brian. I don't trust anyone else in this office--in this building--to do this except you. I'm going to click send on this email to tell TeleCorp that we're taking their offer. Are you absolutely <em>sure </em>you can do this?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I won't let you down." Brian said firmly.</p>
<p>Cell grinned as they hit the send button, and Brian's heart leaped in his chest. "Good. You'll start today once TeleCorp sends me the files you'll need. Any questions?"</p>
<p>Brian adjusted his tie, "Who will I be working with?"</p>
<p>Cell pushed their laptop off to the side and folded their arms across the desk. "You'll be working with Diane, Thomas, Joel, and Stephen, who you should be familiar with already since you're all in the Creative Department. You'll also be working with a few in the Editing Department: Kerry, Ethan, and John."</p>
<p><em>'John... John Deacon?'</em>, Brian asked himself. That would be interesting...</p>
<p>"Everyone in the office will be made aware of the project, but I will be speaking to everyone I just mentioned in groups," Cell explained.</p>
<p>"Right. Sounds good." Brian said.</p>
<p>The laptop pinged, and Cell looked at the screen and grinned as they read the email from TeleCorp. They turned their attention back to Brian, and they saw shadows through the blinds of their employees beginning to head to their desks. "Then it's settled. Don't fuck this up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are picking up for Brian now!! :0</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, and be sure to look out for chapter 9 ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Here's chapter 9!!</p>
<p>I apologize for not posting this chapter last week. I had a shitty week, dealing with mental health issues and all that, so it was really difficult for me to finish writing. But I was able to finish it last night ^^</p>
<p>Hope you like it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian sat at his desk with a mug of freshly brewed coffee. His eyes were glued to his computer screen as he reviewed the files Cell had sent him from TeleCorp. There were about twenty files in total, which consisted of rough mockups, video examples, audio files, and a few color palettes. Brian reviewed every file over and over again to make sure he understood everything.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention please?" Cell announced as they stood outside of their office door.</p>
<p>All the employees paused what they were doing to listen to what their boss had to say. The silence in the office was nearly deafening.</p>
<p>"Alright. Some of you may know that we've been talking to a certain mega-corporation for a while now, and that corporation wants us to create an advertisement for them!"</p>
<p>There were some hushed voices asking one another who this corporation could be...</p>
<p>"Who is it, Boss?" One person asked.</p>
<p>"TeleCorp, of course!" Cell said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Gasps and various other sounds of surprise could be heard.</p>
<p>"Many of you will be continuing on with your usual projects, but I've already picked out a few of you to take on this one. I'm just making everyone aware of the situation." Cell explained.</p>
<p>Brian suddenly became very self-conscious as he looked around the room at everyone else. Some looked excited, hoping they were one of the people to be picked. Others looked bored, and some looked around the office just as Brian did, searching for their potential teammates. Brian's eyes fell onto John sitting just a few seats away. He looked very hopeful, desperate almost.</p>
<p>"Will we know who'll be working on the project?" A female employee asked.</p>
<p>Cell grinned, "Glad you asked!" They began to call out names, "I need to see Diane, Thomas, Joel, Stephen, Kerry, Ethan, John, and Brian. All of you please come into my office."</p>
<p>Everyone who was named got out of their chairs and began to head into Cell's office, and Brian followed suit. He was sure he felt jealous eyes upon him as he walked past everyone else sitting at their desks...</p>
<p>Once the chosen few were inside, they each took a seat at the large desk in the center of the room. Brian was about to take a seat next to Kerry, but Cell stopped him, "Actually, Brian, you sit at the head of the desk."</p>
<p>"Oh, alright..." Brian sat in the only available chair at the head of the desk, and Cell took their seat opposite from him at the other end.</p>
<p>Cell clapped their hands together, their long gold acrylic nails glimmering in the light of the office, "Alright, it seems everyone is here, so I'll just get started. I've been talking with TeleCorp about creating a two-minute informational ad for their company for a few weeks now. I believe I ran this by you all not too long ago, right?"</p>
<p>Everyone either nodded or gave a 'yes' in response.</p>
<p>"If you haven't checked your emails already, I've forwarded all the files TeleCorp sent me that you'll be using for the project to each of you. The very first file is the most important, which is an NDA. I need all of you to read and sign it and send it to me before you do <em>anything</em>. Understood?" Cell's eyes studied each of the faces in the room. They all agreed.</p>
<p>Cell continued, "I'll be available to each of you throughout the project for feedback, but as far as actually figuring out how you all want to approach each step in the process, you'll need to speak to your Project Manager."</p>
<p>"And who is that gonna be?" Stephen asked.</p>
<p>Cell simply pointed one of their long nails at Brian with a grin, and everyone's eyes were on him.</p>
<p>Brian cleared his throat and spoke up, sitting up straight. "My name is Brian, in case we haven't met before. I'll be in charge of this whole project."</p>
<p>Just about everyone was content with that, except for Joel, who frowned at him. He and Brian never really quite got along...</p>
<p>John's eyes looked Brian up and down, and he smiled at him. "Sounds good to me," he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I like Brian!" said Diane.</p>
<p>Brian blushed at the compliment, and his confidence returned.</p>
<p>Cell chuckled, "I should also mention that you all have until the 26th of next month to complete the advertisement. The earlier, the better of course, but the 26th is the hard deadline."</p>
<p>Brian and a few others took out their phones and marked the date on their calendars.</p>
<p>"That's basically it for now! But if TeleCorp tells me anything else, I'll let you know." Cell said happily, "I can't wait to see what you all come up with. I suggest you all should exchange numbers or emails to communicate with one another if need be. And all questions, comments, and concerns should be directed to Mr. Brian May."</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yeah, I'll be directing as well as working alongside you all," he looked around at everyone and beamed at them, "We can do this."</p>
<p>Everybody agreed, and Cell spoke again, "Now, I'll need to talk to those of you in the Creative Department first, so you folks in the Editing Department can stick around if you'd like, but it's not necessary. But I'll be talking to you all later."</p>
<p>"Well, why don't we just go over everything right now?" Diane asked, "I mean, we're all already here, right?"</p>
<p>Cell made a sound of realization, "Yeah, that's actually a better idea. What do you all say?"</p>
<p>Everyone agreed.</p>
<p>"Alright, great! Let's get started then."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The meeting ended about an hour later, and everyone was excused. Brian returned back to his desk to sign the NDA first and foremost, and he sent it to Cell.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe this was happening. Brian never thought he'd be able to call himself a Project Manager in all his years of working here. Even though it wasn't his official title (yet), it still made him happy to be referred to with it. And for once in his life, he actually felt proud of himself.</p>
<p>He was just about to round up his team when his phone vibrated on his desk, and he picked it up:</p>
<p><strong>Freddie:</strong> You left before I got up, so I didn't get a chance to say good luck to you.</p>
<p><strong>Freddie:</strong> Good luck to you, Bri 😠</p>
<p><strong>Freddie:</strong> wait wrong one</p>
<p><strong>Freddie:</strong> Good luck, Bri!!!!! 😘😘😘</p>
<p>Brian smiled and sent a text back:</p>
<p><strong>Brian:</strong> Thanks, Freddie. 😊 See you tonight.</p>
<p><strong>Brian:</strong> Oh, by the way, here's Roger's number...</p>
<p><strong>Brian:</strong> 070 5555 555</p>
<p><strong>Brian:</strong> Text or call him if you need anything.</p>
<p><strong>Freddie: </strong>Ok thank you!!!!! </p>
<p>Brian put his phone in his pocket and began to gather up his teammates one by one, and they all headed across the hall to the empty board room. Since the idea of exchanging phone numbers was on his mind, Brian supposed that could be the first thing they did.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Not much exciting happened during the team meeting. The time was spent just exchanging contact info, and Brian made sure everyone had signed the NDA and sent it to Cell. They also discussed the TeleCorp files and brainstormed some ideas based on what was given to them.</p>
<p>"What about something like..." Stephen began to say, tapping one finger against his chin in thought. He then made an 'ah!' as he began to gesture with his arms outstretched, "'TeleCorp: Business to Build a Better Future'. Yeah?"</p>
<p>"That could work..." Brian wrote the phrase down on the big whiteboard along with the others. Everyone had given their input so far... Except for John.</p>
<p>"John, what do you think? Got anything you want to add?" Brian asked him in a slightly gentler tone than the one he used for everyone else.</p>
<p>John shook his head, looking a little nervous, "I think we can work with those..."</p>
<p>"Hm. Alrighty then..." Brian turned back to the whiteboard and studied all the ideas so far. It seemed like John would take more effort to get ideas out of than the rest of his teammates, but Brian was sure he could change that with time.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Noon came sooner than Brian thought it would. He dismissed everyone to go to lunch, and he gathered up his things to get ready to leave as well. He took a quick photo of the whiteboard before he left the board room.</p>
<p>Going back to the office, Brian saw it was mostly empty. The only people that were still around were Diane and John.</p>
<p>"Hey, Brian! That was a great meeting," Diane said to him with a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you, Diane. We'll pick it back up after lunch, okay?" Brian said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no problem! See ya!" Diane gave him a salute before she headed off.</p>
<p>Now it was just Brian and John in the office...</p>
<p>"Hey... John?" Brian said as he walked to John's cubicle with his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>John looked up at him, slightly flustered, "Hey, Brian..."</p>
<p>"Are you planning to go anywhere to eat?" Brian asked, rocking back and forth on his heels, "You can join me if you want. But if not, that's okay."</p>
<p>John seemed surprised. "I... Yeah." he smiled, "Yeah, I'll join you. Thanks."</p>
<p>The two of them headed out into the hall and stepped in the elevator. Neither of them said anything for a moment, until John decided to speak up.</p>
<p>"...S-Sorry I didn't add any ideas in the meeting..." he said, staring at the floor.</p>
<p>"Oh, no worries..." Brian assured. He took a moment to look at John: The man had short, curly brown hair, he wore a wrinkled light blue buttoned shirt and grey pants, and his dress shoes were scuffed on the tips and sides. He was also quite thin, not that Brian was one to talk; he was fairly skinny himself. But he could see John's veins protruding through his skin on his arms... Was he alright?</p>
<p>The elevator reached the first floor, and they both stepped out. "Do you have a favorite restaurant?" Brian asked as he lead John to his car.</p>
<p>John shook his head, "No, not really... I'm fine with whatever you choose."</p>
<p>Brian nodded and unlocked the doors as they got closer. "Well, there's a nice place a few minutes away from here. You might like it."</p>
<p>They both got in and fastened their seatbelts, and Brian started the car and began to drive. There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over the two...</p>
<p>"Uh... Congratulations, on the whole Project Manager thing..." John said, giving Brian a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you," Brian chuckled, "It was quite a surprise to me. It still is, actually. I think you should give yourself some credit as well for being chosen to work on the project."</p>
<p>John fidgeted with a small loose thread on his pants, "Yeah... I almost said no at first, but I really want to prove myself to our boss."</p>
<p>"I definitely know that feeling..." Brian said.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Brian pulled into the parking lot of a small café. There were a few people sitting on the porch outside with their food. It wasn't too crowded inside the place either, which was good since Brian and John were on a time limit.</p>
<p>They were seated at a table next to the window, and they both took some time to look at the menu. A server came up to their table a couple minutes later and took their orders, and they both handed the server their menus and waited for their food to arrive.</p>
<p>Brian tried to make some conversation, "Thanks for coming with me. Usually I just eat lunch by myself."</p>
<p>John smiled shyly, "Yeah, no problem. I really should be thanking you for inviting me, though. Do you come here often?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes, but only when I'm on break, like we are now." Brian answered. Their server came back with a pitcher of water and two drinking cups. Brian took one cup and poured himself some water. He glanced at John's folded hands on the table and noticed the man wasn't wearing a ring of any kind on any finger.</p>
<p>"So do you live with anyone?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>"Just my sister, Julie. We live in a really small apartment complex in Neon Heights. It's about forty-five minutes away from work." John said, also pouring himself a glass of water.</p>
<p>Brian nodded. He knew the area John was talking about; he'd driven through there many times before when he'd go to his psychiatrist appointments. It was considered a 'low-income' district, and it was on the rougher side of town. He remembered seeing articles a few years back about the government trying to demolish the apartment complexes over there, but protests had broken out in response. Brian couldn't imagine how that must have felt for John...</p>
<p>"What about you? Do you live with anyone?" John asked.</p>
<p>"I actually have lived alone for years now, but I just recently got a roommate." Brian said.</p>
<p>John looked a little surprised, "Oh, interesting. When did they move in with you?"</p>
<p>Brian gave a small laugh, "Well, they didn't exactly 'move in' with me... He was shipped to my apartment."</p>
<p>John knew exactly what he meant, and he smiled back at Brian, "So he's an AI?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yeah! I was a little hesitant at first because I've never befriended one before. At least not knowingly."</p>
<p>"What kind of AI is he?" John asked, sipping his water.</p>
<p>"He's from the Companion line from LifeAI. He's the Mercury model." Brian pulled up the website on his phone and showed it to John.</p>
<p>"Wow, a LifeAI?" John asked in surprise as he scrolled through the photos, "These are wildly expensive..."</p>
<p>"H-He was actually a gift from a friend of mine," Brian said a little quickly, "I-I wouldn't have been able to purchase one on my own..."</p>
<p>John looked back up at Brian, "Me neither... I can only dream of having my own AI..." He looked away and down at the floor, "I remember a therapist I had suggested I should buy one to help me cope with my depression, but to do that, I would literally have to sell everything I have... And even then, that still wouldn't be enough..."</p>
<p>A moment of realization suddenly hit Brian as he heard what John just said. He spoke in a sympathetic tone, "...You're going through it too?"</p>
<p>John looked at him again, and he looked as if he'd said something wrong, "...Through what?"</p>
<p>Now it was Brian's turn to look embarrassed, "You... You mentioned depression..."</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah..."</p>
<p>There was silence between them now. The server arrived at their table with their food and set each plate down in front of them. John gave them a nod and a smile, and Brian said 'thank you'.</p>
<p>Brian now felt incredibly stupid. He assumed he'd offended John with such a personal and sensitive question...</p>
<p>"...I'm guessing you know what it's like then?" John asked cautiously as he picked up a small amount of his food with a fork.</p>
<p>"I do, yeah..." Brian answered, staring into his plate of food. "I've seen so many doctors and was on medication for years... But I couldn't afford all that anymore."</p>
<p>John nodded, "I've had a similar experience. Although the insurance I have wouldn't cover medication..." he sighed, "It's just... So hard to live with... You know?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yeah, I understand completely. I usually describe it as a dark cloud over my head, all day, every day. Sometimes that cloud pours so much rain down on me it feels like..."</p>
<p>"...You're drowning and can't call for help."</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>Brian and John met eyes only for a brief second, but it almost felt like an eternity. It had been so long since either of them had someone they could relate to on such a complex matter. Even though they didn't really know each other very well yet, it was a comforting feeling for the both of them.</p>
<p>John was the first one to look away, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"If you ever just want to talk, we have each other's numbers now." Brian mentioned.</p>
<p>John nodded. "Okay. A-And if your AI happens to need repairs or anything... I actually do AI repairs on the side... You can come to me."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? I'll keep you in mind then. Thanks."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After break, Brian and John headed back to the office. The post-lunch meeting went well, better than the first. Brian had almost filled up the huge whiteboard as he wrote down everyone's ideas. And this time around, John actually had a few things to add, and he was even given praise from his teammates for his great ideas.</p>
<p>The whole team worked through the hours of the workday, bouncing concepts off of one another. The time actually flew by faster than they had anticipated, and before they knew it, it was 7pm.</p>
<p>"Alright. Great work today, everyone!" Brian said happily, clapping his hands together. "I really believe we'll make something great."</p>
<p>Everyone said their 'goodbye's and 'see you tomorrow's before leaving, and as soon as he heard the door close, Brian let out a long sigh and yawned. He was fucking exhausted.</p>
<p>He sluggishly gathered up all his stuff and threw his bag over one shoulder, turning off the light in the board room upon leaving. He rubbed one eye sleepily and his thoughts shifted to Freddie. All he could think about was how desperate he was for a cuddle with the AI...</p>
<p>"Hey, Brian?" John's voice said from across the room.</p>
<p>Brian didn't even notice he was still here, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>John looked down at his feet, "I just... Wanted to thank you again. I enjoyed our talk over lunch today."</p>
<p>Brian smiled, "No problem. I did too."</p>
<p>John zipped up his backpack and looked up at him and gave a small wave, "Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Brian nodded and headed to the door, "Yep. See ya."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Brian arrived at his apartment a half hour later, and he stepped inside and dropped his things at the entrance. He yawned for what seemed the millionth time tonight, and Freddie came rushing around the corner to greet him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bri!" Freddie said as he stood in front of him with a big grin. "How was work?"</p>
<p>Brian smiled sleepily at him, "It was... Exhausting, but I think it went well."</p>
<p>Freddie could tell the human was tired, and he adjusted his energy levels so as to not overwhelm him. Freddie stepped off to the side to let Brian walk past him, "Well, I'm very happy for you, Brian. I can heat up your dinner while you unwind if you'd like."</p>
<p>Brian headed to the bedroom and undid his tie, "No, that's alright. I'm going to shower first anyway, so I'll do it myself when I'm done. But thank you for asking."</p>
<p>Freddie returned to the activity he was doing in the living room before Brian arrived, "Okay. I'll wait."</p>
<p>As Brian headed to the bathroom, he looked to see what Freddie was doing. The AI had a few spools of different colored threads sitting on the coffee table, and his fingers were busy threading and tying some of the strings together.</p>
<p>"What's that you've got there?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>"It's a surprise. It will be finished tomorrow when you come home." Freddie answered, not looking up at him.</p>
<p>"Huh. A surprise... Well, I look forward to seeing what it is." Brian made his way to the bathroom and closed the door.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After his shower, dinner, and brushing his teeth, Brian had turned off every light in the apartment except for the bedroom. He and Freddie got under the covers and got comfortable, and the lights in the room then automatically dimmed until they completely shut off.</p>
<p>Freddie put one arm around him, and Brian did the same, pulling Freddie close to his chest.</p>
<p>"Did anything interesting happen today?" Freddie asked.</p>
<p>"I suppose. I think I've made a new friend." Brian answered.</p>
<p>Freddie made a pleased sound, "That's good! I'm glad you're expanding your social circle."</p>
<p>"I am too. His name is John. He's a nice guy. We've worked together for years now and just started talking today." Brian explained.</p>
<p>"Will I get to meet him?" Freddie asked, sounding eager.</p>
<p>Brian chuckled, "Maybe one day."</p>
<p>"I hope so. That would be nice..." Freddie snuggled closer to him by wrapping one of his legs around Brian's, and he gave him a light kiss on his jaw.</p>
<p>If Brian actually had any energy left, the position they were in would've been arousing... But sleep was way more important to him right now.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Freddie." Brian mumbled followed by a yawn.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Brian." Freddie replied.</p>
<p>And just a few minutes after the exchange, Brian was already snoring lightly, fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay question: Does John Deacon actually have a sister IRL? I could've sworn I read that somewhere, but now I can't find any sources confirming it except for one, which is where I got the name Julie from.<br/>This is some Mandela Effect shit, lmao.</p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and look out for chapter 10!! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey! Here's chapter 10 finally lol. I got really distracted doing other things lately, so I finally sat down today and said, "Nope. Don't work on anything else until you finish this chapter!"</p>
<p>So here it is :P </p>
<p>As you may have noticed, the rating for the story has changed. Just read the whole chapter to find out why~ ;D</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day at work was yet another productive one for Brian. Today, he and his team began constructing concepts and creating mockups for the advertisement, and they decided on what graphics and color schemes they wanted to use with the info TeleCorp provided them.</p>
<p>At one point, Cell came into the board room to see how the team was doing, and they were pleased with the progress being made.</p>
<p>"So you all have already gotten to work on designing the graphics? On the second day?" Cell asked, crossing their arms and tilting their head to one side.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Thomas said happily, "I think we're on the right track."</p>
<p>Cell grinned and looked at Brian, "Hm. Is that so, Brian?"</p>
<p>Brian was busy typing away on his laptop, but he looked up when his boss said his name, "Y-Yes, we're doing quite well. I was actually about to send Joel to your office to ask for feedback."</p>
<p>Cell seemed to be impressed with his answer. They sat down in an empty seat next to Brian, "Well, I'm here now, so let me see what you've got, yeah?"</p>
<p>A few other team members gathered around Brian's laptop, interested in what Cell had to say.</p>
<p>"Wow." Cell said, sounding slightly surprised, "I figured you all would do a decent enough job, but this... <em>This </em>is exactly what I'm looking for, but better."</p>
<p>Brian felt his heart swell with pride, and he smiled, "I think it'll be even better once our editors get their hands on it."</p>
<p>"Oh, definitely!" Cell agreed. They stood up from the chair, and smoothed down the front of their skirt. "You all seem to have things figured out."</p>
<p>"Yeah," John spoke up, looking over at Brian, "Brian's been doing a great job."</p>
<p>Brian hoped his face wasn't turning red from the compliment. He wasn't used to so much praise.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you all to it then. Keep it up!" Cell said as they left the board room.</p>
<p>Brian went back to typing, and he smiled to himself. He had a feeling today was going to be a good day.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Once he got home, Brian entered his apartment and stretched. "Hey, Freddie, I'm home."</p>
<p>Freddie popped his head out of the bathroom and grinned at him, "Brian!" He set down the cleaning supplies he had in his hands and ran over to the human to give him a hug, "I'm so glad to see you~"</p>
<p>Brian hugged him back and rested his cheek on the top of Freddie's head, "I'm happy to see you too. What's got you so excited?"</p>
<p>Freddie pulled away from him, "Remember when I said I had a surprise for you yesterday evening?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, I finished it..." Freddie reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a thick, braided white and navy blue string with silver clasps on both ends.</p>
<p>Brian tilted his head slightly and raised one eyebrow, "What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's a bracelet." Freddie answered. He held out his other hand, "Wrist, please."</p>
<p>Brian held out his right hand, and Freddie hooked the two clasps together around his wrist. It fit nicely. Brian smiled, "So you made this, right?"</p>
<p>"I did," Freddie confirmed with a nod. He looked up at Brian, their eyes meeting, "I just wanted to give you something to show my appreciation for you. I like you a lot, Brian."</p>
<p>Brian looked down at the bracelet on his wrist, then back at Freddie. Freddie's eyes flickered down to Brian's lips, and in a matter of seconds, Brian cupped Freddie's face in his hands as he pressed his lips against his.</p>
<p>Freddie was taken aback at first; he didn't think Brian would do it, but he was hoping he would. Freddie kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his waist securely, as if he were afraid to let him go. The wires in his body pulsed small sparks all throughout, and they only became stronger as he became more excited.</p>
<p>Brian deepened the kiss by placing a hand on the back of Freddie's neck, and the AI let out a small sound of pleasure. Brian found himself getting excited as well, but in a <em>much </em>different way...</p>
<p>Before he got carried away though, Brian pulled away, breaking the kiss. The two of them gazed deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.</p>
<p>"It's perfect, Freddie." Brian said with a smile, "Thank you. I'll wear it everyday."</p>
<p>Freddie chuckled and moved to place his hands on Brian's hips, "You could have just said that, you  know. But I like what you did instead better." He looked away for a moment, unsure of himself, "So... Are we official now?"</p>
<p>Brian hummed in amusement, "Would you like to be?"</p>
<p>Freddie looked back at him, "Oh, very much. But you said you weren't ready yet..."</p>
<p>Brian placed a finger underneath Freddie's chin so the AI would keep his eyes on him, "I've changed my mind. You've made me the happiest I've ever been in a very long time. I like being around you."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled wide, and he could barely contain himself as he began bouncing on his tiptoes, "Oh, this is wonderful! I mean, I already felt like we were together, but now it's established and..." He hugged Brian again, "I'm just so pleased!"</p>
<p>Brian laughed and returned the gesture, "I am too. Perhaps we should go out this weekend, then? After our weekly walk of course."</p>
<p>Freddie nodded in agreement, "Yes! An official date. I saw an ad for an action film that looked interesting. Could we go see it?"</p>
<p>"Sure. There's a nice cinema not too far from here we can go to," Brian gave the AI a smooch on the forehead, "It's a date."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled, "I can't wait! I'm so happy I think my processors might overheat!"</p>
<p>Brian gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I'm glad you're happy, but let's uh... Let's not overheat, alright?"</p>
<p>Freddie did his best to calm himself down, "Right. I have a few updates I need to download anyway, so perhaps I should conserve my energy."</p>
<p>"Good," Brian gave him a light pat on the shoulder and they both moved away from each other, with Brian heading to the bedroom to grab his sleepwear. "As long as you have enough energy to snuggle later, I'm happy."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The rest of Brian's work week went by in a breeze, and before he knew it, it was the weekend. Even though he was now at the head of an important project, he felt like work was becoming easier. This Project Manager position felt almost natural to him. He was in complete control, and he found that he preferred to give orders rather than follow them. His team also seemed to trust him and were more comfortable around him than their actual boss. Brian figured it was because they all worked together already, but also because he had no true power over any of them; he was on their level.</p>
<p>The quick work week could also be attributed to the fact that Brian had been on cloud nine ever since he and Freddie became boyfriends. Brian had dated a couple of AIs in the past, but there was something different about Freddie, something special. It may have just been in his programming, but Freddie paid attention to him, he <em>listened</em> to him. Freddie gave him butterflies in his stomach whenever they touched, made him blush when he gave him compliments, made his lips tingle when they kissed... Freddie sparked something deep within him that he hadn't felt in such a long time. He just made Brian feel <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Freddie was the first one to wake up on Saturday morning. He was excited for his and Brian's first real date, and he gently shook the man awake.</p>
<p>"Brian, wake up!" He whispered.</p>
<p>"The movie isn't until 4, Freddie..." Brian said sleepily.</p>
<p>"I know that, you silly human~" Freddie replied, "But I wanted to make sure you were awake before then."</p>
<p>Brian sat up slowly and reached for his glasses on the nightstand, "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"It's only 10:14." The AI answered. He sprang out of bed and headed to their closet, "What should I wear for our date?"</p>
<p>Brian shrugged, "It's casual, so just wear something comfortable. Maybe a jacket too, just in case the theatre is cold."</p>
<p>Brian rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. He watched Freddie search through the closet, and his eyes seemed to move on their own as they dragged themselves up and down Freddie's body, taking in each curve. For an AI, he sure had a lot of body hair... It only made Brian more eager to run his hands over that smooth, synthetic skin...</p>
<p>Even though the rest of Brian wasn't fully awake yet, he certainly was down below... He got out of bed and did his best to slip past Freddie. Maybe getting his morning started would help distract him. "I'm gonna go and brush my teeth..." he announced.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded, "Alright." He pulled out a red t shirt with a rainbow printed on the front, along with skinny jeans and a light grey hoodie, and hung each article of clothing on one of the doorknobs of the closet, so he could easily find it later.</p>
<p>In the bathroom, Brian brushed his teeth and washed his face, but his erection still hadn't gone away... He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.</p>
<p><em>'Yeah, Freddie's attractive, but it's too soon to be messing around with him... right?',</em> Brian thought, <em>'He probably wouldn't want it anyway... Just get back into bed and act normal, alright?'</em></p>
<p>Brian went back to the bedroom and slid back underneath the covers and lied down on his side. He felt his boner only stiffening even more with every glance he made over at Freddie...</p>
<p>Freddie turned around to see him back in bed and giggled, "Work seems to have worn you down, I take it?" he strolled over to the bed and joined him once again, "I suppose we could lie around for a little longer..."</p>
<p>Brian found it hard to act sleepy now. He shifted uncomfortably, "Freddie..." his tone came out sounding much more desperate than he intended it to.</p>
<p>Freddie noticed the way Brian's attitude had shifted, and he immediately knew what was happening and what the human wanted. Freddie moved closer so their bodies were pressed against one another, and he smirked when he felt Brian's arousal against his leg, "Is there something you want?"</p>
<p>Brian just wrapped an arm around Freddie's waist, and he rolled over on his back to pull the AI on top of him. Freddie now felt the stiff bulge pressed against his inner thigh, and his processors were having a hard time keeping cool...</p>
<p>Freddie leaned down to kiss Brian hard, and the human returned the action with just as much passion. His hands ran along Freddie's sides, over his shoulders and snaked through his hair, and the AI ran his tongue along his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Freddie..." Brian murmured.</p>
<p>"I won't do anything unless you ask," Freddie said quietly, "I have Consent Restrictions turned on. You need to tell me what you want."</p>
<p>Brian <em>needed </em>Freddie to do <em>something</em> to him, he didn't care what. He rocked his hips against Freddie's thigh to relieve some sort of tension. </p>
<p>"Touch me," he panted, "Please touch me, Freddie."</p>
<p>Freddie grinned against his lips and continued to kiss him. Brian opened his mouth and soon enough, their tongues were swirling around one another's, competing for dominance. Freddie ran one hand slowly down Brian's body to rest between his legs, and he gently began to massage his aching cock.</p>
<p>Brian's breath hitched in his throat, and he began thrusting his hips into Freddie's hand. It felt so good, but he needed more.</p>
<p>Freddie seemed to have read his mind, and he hooked one finger in the waistband of Brian's pajama pants and underwear, pulling them both down in one swift motion. Brian's cock sprang free and he sighed in relief.</p>
<p>Freddie pulled away for a moment to pull down his underwear just enough to release his own erection, which sent a shiver down his spine. He gripped both of their cocks in one hand and used his thumb to spread Brian's precum on both of their tips, and he relished in the way the human groaned.</p>
<p>Freddie leaned down close to Brian's ear, "You're so warm, Brian," he purred as he began to slowly pump his hand, "I love feeling your cock pulse against mine."</p>
<p>Brian only arched his back in response. He tried to speak, but his clouded mind couldn't form any words to say. His heart pounded in his chest and his legs trembled as he tried to keep them spread open. He was close... So <em>so</em> close...</p>
<p>Freddie moved his hand a little faster and tightened his grip to give them both a delicious amount of friction. His internal fans were in full throttle, and tiny electric sparks pulsed rhythmically all throughout his body. The current wasn't nearly strong enough to harm Brian, but he definitely felt it as his muscles contracted with each pulse.</p>
<p>"I... I'm almost there..." Brian whispered. He closed his eyes to focus on the electric pulses flowing through his body, on Freddie's hand furiously pumping their cocks, on his muscles twitching with every spark... Brian's toes curled and uncurled as he felt the heat in his belly growing warmer and warmer.</p>
<p>Freddie could also feel himself nearing closer to the edge. He pressed kisses all along Brian's neck, along his jawline, and resting on his lips once again, "Let go, darling. Cum for me~"</p>
<p>It took a few more movements of Freddie's hand before Brian came, extinguishing the fire deep within him. He moaned Freddie's name and held onto him like a lifeline while he rode out his orgasm, thick ropes of cum coating his shirt and Freddie's hand. Shockwaves flooded through Freddie's body as he overloaded, making a low, drawn-out noise of pleasure in his throat. He released his and Brian's dicks and rolled over to lie next to him.</p>
<p>"That was..." Brian huffed, trying to speak through ragged breaths, "That was amazing. I really needed that."</p>
<p>Freddie smiled lazily at him, "Indeed."<br/>He then suddenly went limp and his eyes went blue.</p>
<p>Brian propped himself up on his elbows as best as he could, looking confused, "...Freddie?"</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>Brian pushed the bedsheets away and gently shook him, becoming increasingly worried now, "Freddie, are you okay?"</p>
<p>No answer again... Until a few seconds later, "I'm fine, Brian. No need to worry," he said calmly. "I just had to soft reset after my system overloaded."</p>
<p>Brian sighed in relief, "Oh, good." He looked at the mess he created on the bedsheets and his shirt and frowned, "I suppose we should get cleaned up..." As Brian carefully sat up and stretched, his stomach growled, and he blushed in embarrassment. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now...</p>
<p>Freddie just chuckled, "It sounds like you also need something to eat," he also sat up and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek, "How about you clean the sheets and I go make you breakfast? After I clean my hands, of course."</p>
<p>Brian grinned and nodded, "You got it."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The rest of the morning was otherwise uneventful. After changing the bedsheets and eating breakfast, Brian and Freddie went on their weekly walk and lazed around the house afterward, snuggling on the couch and enjoying each other's company until it was time for them to leave for the movie. They both got dressed, and they felt different walking out of their apartment together, this time hand-in-hand. They were now <em>officially</em> dating, and Brian felt a nervous excitement rushing through him at the thought. He nearly felt like yelling it out to the entire world. It felt nice to call Freddie his boyfriend, and Brian could easily say that he felt happy for once in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surpise!! Brian and Freddie finally got together, and finally relieved some of that sexual tension.</p>
<p>This is just an appetizer though.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, and make sure to look out for chapter 11 ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 11~</p>
<p>Things get kind of... Intense in this one, but of course I'm not going to spoil it 😉</p>
<p>Hope you like it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 Weeks Later</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Brian! How does this look?" Kerry asked happily as she waved Brian over to her desk.</p>
<p>Brian hastily made his way over to Kerry's desk as soon as he finished talking with Joel, "Yeah, what have you got?" He bent down slightly and adjusted his glasses to look at her screen.</p>
<p>Kerry played the portion of the ad she had been working on, and pointed to a particular spot, "There's something about the way this text moves, but I can't figure out what it is..."</p>
<p>Brian studied the animation and thought he'd figured out what Kerry's problem may have been, "Well, I think it--"</p>
<p>"Brian, are you busy?" asked Ethan from across the room, "I need you to check something for me."</p>
<p>Brian looked up from the screen at him and nodded, "In a minute, Ethan, hold on," he refocused his attention back to Kerry, pointing at the screen, "I think you should slow down this part in the beginning."</p>
<p>Kerry nodded, "Right, got it. Thanks, Brian!"</p>
<p>Brian gave her a small smile and headed over to Ethan's desk, "What would you like me to check?"</p>
<p>Ethan looked troubled, "I think my file may be corrupted. I've been trying to render this for the last hour and it hasn't worked at all!"</p>
<p>Brian frowned and ran a hand through his curls, trying to think of what may have happened, "Do you have a backup at least?"</p>
<p>"I think so..." Ethan answered as he worriedly searched for a backup file on his computer, "I'll call you back once I find it..."</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Alright. Keep looking."</p>
<p>"Hey, Brian?" Said another voice that sounded like Diane's.</p>
<p>"Brian, could you take a look at this?"</p>
<p>"Brian!"</p>
<p>"Brian!"</p>
<p>Brian could feel the anxiety creeping up on him with every call of his name, every time he turned around. For every question or comment he addressed, two more popped up in their place. Or three. Or four. The pressure of this project was truly closing in on him now, especially since it was so close to being finished. Brian couldn't crack now. He wouldn't allow himself to.</p>
<p>The room began to spin as Brian was finally able to take a seat at his desk. He did his best to keep his stress under control; he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath...</p>
<p>"Brian? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Brian looked up to see John, who looked very worried from the facial features he could make out. He put his glasses back on and nodded, turning to face his computer to turn it on, "Y-Yeah. Don't worry about me, John."</p>
<p>"Well... It's break time. Just thought I'd let you know..." John mentioned, rubbing one arm.</p>
<p>Brian looked at the clock on the wall in front of him and John <em>was</em> in fact correct. "Oh... I didn't realize..."</p>
<p>He stood from his seat and stumbled as he did so, and John quickly stepped forward to make sure to steady him before he fell over.</p>
<p>"Brian, are you sure you're okay?" John asked again, "I can get help if you need me to."</p>
<p>Brian regained his balance and reassured him, "I'm fine, John, really. Let's just go to lunch."</p>
<p>John nodded, "You brought yours from home this time, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Brian began to walk to the break room, and John followed.</p>
<p>Once they entered the break room, John pulled out one of the seats at the table for Brian, "Here, sit down. I'll get your lunch for you."</p>
<p>Brian sat down in the seat and leaned forward with his arms folded on the table, "Thanks, John."</p>
<p>John opened the fridge, "Which one is yours?"</p>
<p>"The black lunchbox with the white stripes."</p>
<p>John took his and Brian's lunchboxes out of the fridge and joined him at the table, setting Brian's in front of him. They were the only two in the break room at the moment.</p>
<p>Brian opened his lunchbox and pulled out a water bottle and popped the cap off, taking a long drink. He couldn't remember if he'd had any water today...</p>
<p>John took out his food from his own lunchbox and gave him an uneasy smile, "You must have been thirsty."</p>
<p>Brian set the bottle down and chuckled, "Yeah, I think I was dehydrated..." his smile faded shortly after, and he sighed.</p>
<p>John slightly tilted his head to one side, "Anything going on?"</p>
<p>Brian pulled out his container of food and a spoon and fork, averting his eyes away from John, "Well, if I'm honest... I'm starting to get stressed..." he admitted ashamedly.</p>
<p>"Oh..." John frowned, "Well, you shouldn't feel bad. It's a big project we're working on, and you've done really well in leading us."</p>
<p>"I guess..." Brian mumbled. He looked back up at John, "I mean, I knew it would be a challenge, so I can't really complain. But now I've realized just how <em>much</em> of a challenge it is to direct everyone and make sure everything is organized and..."</p>
<p>"Hey," John reached over the table and placed a gentle hand on his wrist, "Relax, Brian. Take a deep breath." </p>
<p>He inhaled through his nose, as did Brian, and they both exhaled through their mouths.</p>
<p>John withdrew his hand and leaned back in his seat, "Better?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about that."</p>
<p>John shook his head, "No need to apologize. It happens to all of us." He paused to take a bite of his food and spoke again once he was finished, "Just think about it: We're only a week away from the deadline, and we're almost done. You've gotten this far already, haven't you? You should be proud of yourself."</p>
<p>Brian chewed on a piece of his sandwich thoughtfully. John was right; he really should give himself some more credit. Project management certainly wasn't easy, but that's what made it all the more rewarding at the end of each day for Brian. He and his team worked well together, much better than he thought. And on top of that, his boss had little to no complaints about how he'd been running this whole thing. Maybe it <em>was</em> time for Brian to give himself a pat on the back.</p>
<p>"You're right," Brian said, taking a sip of his water, "Perhaps I shouldn't worry too much. I've really liked the work you've all shown me. I'm just worried about what TeleCorp will say..."</p>
<p>"I'm worried too. But I'm confident in my editing skills. We can worry about what they say when the time comes." John said.</p>
<p>Brian nodded in agreement and gave a small smile, "Yeah. I feel a little better now."</p>
<p>John hadn't noticed it before, but the bracelet on Brian's wrist caught his eye when the man took another bite of his sandwich, peeking out from under his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Where did you get that bracelet from?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Oh," Brian rotated his wrist to show it off, "Freddie actually made it for me a few weeks back."</p>
<p>John grinned, "Well that was very nice of him. May I take a closer look at it?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Brian held out his wrist, and John studied it.</p>
<p>"It's very well-made. You know, LifeAIs are in the top three for most intelligent AIs on the market. Alive has them beat, but only for the fact that LifeAIs have a slower info processing time by two seconds." John mentioned casually.</p>
<p>Brian smiled and pulled his wrist away once John was done looking, "I told Freddie about you and he seemed really eager to meet you. He loves meeting new humans. I think you two would get along well."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" John chuckled, looking quite flattered, "He sounds fun to be around from what you've told me."</p>
<p>Ever since day one of the project, Brian and John had become closer, and the two would even consider themselves friends now. Brian began to notice John slowly opening up to him, and he seemed more relaxed around Brian than anyone else in their office. It was a great feeling.</p>
<p>But sometimes, Brian couldn't help but wonder how John ended up here, as an editor for an ad agency. John had mentioned his side job as an AI repairman, so the man was incredibly smart. Whenever he talked about AIs or any sort of electronics, Brian could see his eyes light up with such passion and excitement. In a way, Brian was almost jealous of him for that. John's passion was at least a little more tangible; with new technology being produced nearly everyday, the world needed more people like him. Brian on the other hand... He couldn't afford to go to school for Astrophysics, and what's worse, not many schools were even offering Astrophysics as a major anymore. Pollution and climate change made it nearly impossible for any further space travel, or to even simply gaze at the stars. The best Brian could do to get even remotely close to Astrophysics was reading about it and watching videos, and he thought maybe John had done something similar. But whatever the case was, Brian was glad he and John could turn to one another for solace.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The final few days of the project were hectic as Brian and his team rushed as quickly as they could to wrap it up. Brian and a few others had begun to take their work home with them to make sure everything was together.</p>
<p>For the last few nights, the living room became Brian's second office space as he typed away on his laptop and corresponded with his teammates on the phone. He was fully aware that it was late in the evening (and sometimes even past midnight), and he was also aware that he was working without pay, but he was <em>so</em> close to the finish line that he could almost taste it. If the dark circles underneath his eyes and copious amounts of coffee meant this project would earn him the recognition and promotion he so eagerly wanted, then it would all be worth it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Freddie grew increasingly concerned about Brian. He would come home and do his usual routine, but after that, he would barely interact with Freddie until he was finished for the night. Freddie knew this project was important to him, but he also knew that what Brian was doing was excessive and potentially harmful. He'd wanted to say something, but something in his programming told him not to. However, a big part of his programming <em>was</em> caretaking, which meant that every so often, he would need to put his foot down for the sake of one's health and safety.</p>
<p>Brian currently sat on the living room floor, with the only light in the room coming from his laptop, accentuating the contours of his face with a harsh blue glow. It was 11:37pm, and he'd only gotten up a couple times to go to the bathroom and make coffee.</p>
<p>Freddie had grown tired of the game he'd been playing on his phone for the last four hours, and he set the device down on the nightstand and headed into the living room.</p>
<p>"Brian..." Freddie said quietly as he stood a few feet in front of him, his arms crossed.</p>
<p>Brian looked up at Freddie for a second, then back at his screen, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>Freddie sat on the couch and frowned at him, "You're worrying me. I understand this project is important to you, but you should rest now. It's late."</p>
<p>"I know, Freddie. But I'm almost finished with it. I've been doing this for the last few nights anyway. I'm fine." Brian replied as he waved a dismissive hand.</p>
<p>Freddie's eyebrows furrowed. "No, Brian. You're not fine. You've been working yourself senseless for hours on end even after leaving work and you aren't taking care of yourself. How many cups of coffee have you had tonight? In the last <em>few </em>nights?"</p>
<p>Brian's eye twitched as he became slightly annoyed, "I understand where you're coming from, but please, just let me finish this."</p>
<p>Freddie narrowed his eyes at Brian, and he spoke in a stern tone, "I've left you alone to 'finish this' for the last few nights, and I've resorted to sitting on my ass messing around with my phone the whole time because my <em>boyfriend</em> doesn't know how to balance his work and home life..."</p>
<p>Brian paused his typing and glared up at Freddie. The air in the room shifted dramatically, and they both felt the tension growing between them.</p>
<p>"What are you saying, Freddie? Are you trying to accuse me of not being affectionate with you? You can't say I haven't come to bed every night, because I have. I give you a kiss and I hold you until I fall asleep." Brian said defensively.</p>
<p>"Yeah, at three in the morning..." Freddie's volume raised, "It sounds like you're forcing yourself to be affectionate with me."</p>
<p>"Don't say that," Brian shut his laptop and set it down on the table harder than he intended to, "You <em>know</em> I've been stressed out, Freddie. Not just this past week, but for the past month! If I fuck this up, I will <em>never</em> forgive myself for it!" --he rose to his feet, towering over the AI-- "But no, you <em>don't</em> understand because you don't need to get up everyday and go to a job you don't even like!"</p>
<p>Freddie stood face-to-face with him now, his hands firmly on his hips and his gears grinding together from the sheer anger he felt, "Well if you don't like your job, then why don't you just quit, huh?!"</p>
<p>"Because this job is all that matters to me, Freddie! It's <em>all</em> I have!"</p>
<p>Freddie's eyes widened, and every single function he had running completely froze. Brian didn't mean that... Did he?</p>
<p>"That's not true..." Freddie said quietly in disbelief. He stepped back, "Do... Do <em>I </em>not matter to you?"</p>
<p>Brian mirrored his expression as he realized what he'd just said, "I... Freddie, I didn't mean that--"</p>
<p>"No." Freddie raised one hand to stop him, "Don't apologize to me just to make me feel better. You know what you said."</p>
<p>If he could cry right now, Freddie definitely would. Hearing the human he cared about <em>so much</em> say that his job was the only thing that mattered to him was deeply insulting. It <em>hurt</em>. After all the things Freddie had done for him, and all this time they'd spent together bonding and growing closer... Was it all for naught? Were they wasting each other's time?</p>
<p>Brian spoke up, "...Can we talk about this?"</p>
<p>Freddie shook his head, "Not right now," he then made a beeline for the bedroom, "I don't want to bother you any further."</p>
<p>Brian watched the door shut, and he sighed and plopped back down on the floor. He whipped his glasses off and buried his face in his hands, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p><em>'Why the hell did I say that? Brian, you fucking idiot...'</em>, he scolded himself internally, <em>'</em><em>Anytime someone comes along that cares about you, you never fail to push them away.'</em></p>
<p>Brian couldn't muster up any more energy for the night to continue working, and he instead curled up on the couch to try and sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest, I had to push myself to write Brian and Freddie arguing. I love them too much to see them angry with eachother!! 🤧 But it's for the plot lol.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone!!</p>
<p>This chapter is extra long to make up for not updating last week. It's a good one (or at least I hope so), so I really hope you'll enjoy reading it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie and Brian didn't say a word to one another the following morning. Every joint in Brian's body was stiff from his unmoving sleeping position on the couch, and he slowly made his way to the bedroom to get dressed for work.</p>
<p>He carefully opened the door and his eyes immediately darted over to the bed. Freddie was still there, and Brian felt a little of the weight lifted off his heavy heart. But the words they exchanged last night came flooding into his mind...</p>
<p><em>"Do... Do </em>I<em> not matter to you?"</em></p>
<p>Brian focused on putting on his clothes and pouring himself a bowl of cereal afterwards... He tried to bury last night's incident underneath his other thoughts, like his job. Today was the final day for the project, and everything was looking good. All Brian and his team had to do now was just show their boss the final ad and ship it off to TeleCorp once it was approved. Brian was unsure of whether or not that meant he would get to leave work early, but he really hoped so...</p>
<p><em>"Because this job is all that matters to me, Freddie! It's </em>all <em>I have!"</em></p>
<p>The image of Freddie's face in that moment was burned into his memory: His eyebrows drawn together, his mouth fixed into a thin line, and his eyes... Brian saw so many emotions in those big brown eyes: Anger, disbelief, sadness, frustration. He couldn't even begin to describe the guilt he felt. Of <em>course </em>Freddie mattered to him... But if it was true, then why didn't he say that?</p>
<p>Brian shook his head and finished his cereal, brushed his teeth, packed up his laptop and grabbed his lunchbox before heading out the door. He didn't have time to ruminate right now; he just needed to get through the workday and stay focused.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>For the first half of the day, Freddie spent his time doing small maintenance tasks around the house to distract himself. He checked the temperature in the fridge and freezer, cleaned the dryer's lint trap, fixed the squeaky handle on the bathroom sink, and many other similar things. It helped for the first hour or so, but with every passing minute, his mind wandered back to his and Brian's argument. Now that he had some time to think about it, Freddie figured Brian most likely didn't mean what he said, but his words still cut into him like a knife. Even though his reaction to the situation was just a programmed typical response, it certainly felt like real human feelings. In fact, <em>every</em> feeling he had when he was with Brian felt real, good and bad.</p>
<p>Freddie knew they needed to talk, but when? Would Brian even be up for it after he got home tonight? Freddie would wait until he was ready, but the sooner the better. But how would he bring it up? He needed some advice, but not from the Internet. It would be better to talk to an actual human...</p>
<p>Freddie then remembered that he had Roger's number, and he headed into the bedroom and picked up his phone from the nightstand where he'd left it. He saw that it didn't have much battery left, so he had to make the call quick...</p>
<p>He dialed Roger's number and sat on the edge of the bed, listening to it ring...</p>
<p><em>'Hello?'</em>, came Roger's confused voice from the other end.</p>
<p>"Roger! Oh I'm so glad you picked up," Freddie said, relieved.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yeah, uh... Who is this?'</em>
</p>
<p>"It's Freddie. I'm Brian's AI, we met a little over a month ago?", he answered.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before Roger spoke again, <em>'Oh, right, Freddie! Yeah, I remember you. How are you doing? How's Brian? I'm assuming he gave you my number.'</em></p>
<p>"Correct... We've been alright, up until last night..." Freddie chewed on his bottom lip in worry.</p>
<p><em>'Oh, what happened?'</em>, Roger asked, his tone noticably shifting to that of concern.</p>
<p>"Well, lately he's been very stressed about work, so I brought it up to him last night and told him that he needs to learn how to balance his work and home life... Some heated words were exchanged back and forth, and we haven't talked since..." he briefly glanced at the time on his phone and saw it was past noon. Brian usually would have called or texted by now...</p>
<p>Freddie continued, "I plan on talking with him and I want to apologize, but I don't want to start another argument. I just wanted to hear from someone who's known him longer than me."</p>
<p>Roger sighed, <em>'Yeah, that's Brian for you. He's never really been one for stepping back and relaxing. I don't want to say that's just how he is, because he </em>knows<em> how to have fun, it's just a matter of when.'</em></p>
<p>"How long have you two known each other?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh, gosh maybe... 8 or 9 years now? We actually met after a gig he had with his band at a party I threw. I don't really remember the point when we became friends; we just started talking and that was that.'</em>
</p>
<p>Freddie smiled, but it faded shortly after, "So... You two have had arguments before... Right?"</p>
<p><em>'Oh yeah, definitely. But they didn't get in the way of our friendship. You just learn from your mistakes, apologize, and get better,' </em>Roger explained, followed by a sheepish laugh, <em>'That's... Probably not what you wanted to hear.'</em></p>
<p>Freddie shook his head, "N-No, I understand what you're saying. I know what I need to do now."</p>
<p><em>'Don't worry too much, alright? I'm sure he cares about you. He just needs some time to cool off,'</em> Roger said.</p>
<p>"Alright. Thank you, Roger," Freddie said, smiling again.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yeah. Let me know how it goes, okay?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Freddie then ended the call and searched for his charger. Talking to another human certainly helped give him a better understanding of their emotions, and he now felt more at ease. All he had to do now was wait for Brian to get home.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Brian, his teammates, and Cell all sat in the dark board room, the only source of light coming from Brian's laptop as it projected his screen onto the smooth white wall in front of them. They were all waiting on a representative from TeleCorp to arrive to show them the final advertisement they created. Everyone was relieved that it was <em>finally</em> over, but Brian especially. He anxiously fidgeted with a loose thread on his shirt sleeve as he kept his eyes on the left side of the screen, staring rather intently at the three dots that faded in and out over and over again. His fingers absentmindedly brushed over the bracelet on his wrist, and he looked down at it.</p>
<p>He still felt incredibly guilty. He knew his stress wasn't an excuse for the way he'd acted and he knew he needed to apologize to Freddie... But he had a feeling the AI wouldn't even want to look at him once he got home--</p>
<p>"Ah, welcome!" Cell said jovially at the screen.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mx. Butler!" A man with silver slicked back hair, icy blue eyes, and a salt and pepper beard appeared on the screen just then. "We're on a tight schedule, so let's just get started then, shall we?"</p>
<p>Cell nodded, "Of course! Let's not waste any time."</p>
<p>That was Brian's cue to play the advertisement, and he clicked the play button, his heart hammering in his chest...</p>
<p>The ad was only two minutes long, but it seemed to last an eternity for Brian. His eyes switched from one side of the screen to the other, watching parts of the ad and trying to gauge the rep's reaction to it. He couldn't tell whether he liked it or not...</p>
<p>When it ended, the rep nodded and smiled, "This is exactly what we were looking for."</p>
<p>'Relieved' couldn't even begin to describe how Brian felt right now. Even though the rep's reaction wasn't what he expected, he at least seemed pleased with the work. Brian felt a smile spread across his face, and he heard a few sighs of relief.</p>
<p>"This is the team you put together, correct?" The rep asked.</p>
<p>Cell nodded, "Yes, sir!" they gestured to Brian, "And this is the man in charge of the whole thing."</p>
<p>"You and your team should be proud of yourselves," the rep said to Brian, "Once you send us the video file and the assets, we'll begin running the ad next week."</p>
<p>"R-Right. Understood, sir." Brian answered.</p>
<p>"Great. We look forward to working with you again, Mx. Butler."</p>
<p>"Likewise!" Cell agreed, "We'll send everything over soon!"</p>
<p>The rep nodded and the call ended, and Diane got up to turn the lights back on. Everyone packed up their things to go back to the main office, and they chattered happily amongst themselves.</p>
<p>Once everyone was back in the office and at their desks, Cell made an announcement, "Alright, everyone! I'm feeling good today, because TeleCorp <em>loved</em> the advertisement we made for them, so I'm letting you all have the option to leave early today! You'll just have to make up your time tomorrow. Also, to celebrate this milestone, I'm inviting everyone to dinner at The Juniper Mirror this Saturday night at 7."</p>
<p>Everyone in the office sounded pleased, and the overall mood felt a lot lighter.</p>
<p>"Can we bring someone along?" One employee asked.</p>
<p>"Good question! Yes, each of you may bring along one person," Cell answered. "Well, that's all I have for you today. See you tomorrow, everyone!"</p>
<p>Brian couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He could go home early? <em>Right now? </em>He didn't have to be told twice. He'd already sent everything over to TeleCorp, so he was free to go. Once he'd packed up a few other things he had and grabbed his lunchbox from the fridge in the break room, he said goodbye to a select few people, including John.</p>
<p>Today couldn't have been a better day to leave work early. Brian was happy that the day had gone well, but Freddie was on his mind the whole time. He went from relaxed to nervous as he got in his car to head home.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Freddie was in the middle of sweeping the floor in the kitchen when he heard the front door open behind him. He immediately looked over his shoulder to see Brian, and his eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment before returning to his original task. "You're home early..."</p>
<p>"...Yeah... Boss let us go home early today..." Brian said as he set his lunchbox down on the kitchen counter. He awkwardly lingered in the entryway for a few seconds before going to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes into a t-shirt, shorts, and kneesocks.</p>
<p><em>"Just tell him you're sorry," </em>Brian told himself, <em>"Why is this so hard for you to do? The worst he could do is not accept the apology... Or leave..."</em></p>
<p>Brian took a deep breath and toughened up his nerves as best as he could, and he headed back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Freddie..." Brian said softly, his eyes glued to the floor and his hands behind his back. The AI didn't respond, and Brian assumed he didn't hear him, "Freddie..." he said a little louder.</p>
<p>"I'm listening." Freddie said, still focused on sweeping.</p>
<p>Brian looked up at him, "I'm sorry. About last night..."</p>
<p>Freddie paused and finally met eyes with the human, and he saw the sincerity there. He didn't say anything, and instead leaned against the countertop with one hand and put the other on his hip.</p>
<p>Brian continued, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know all you were trying to do was look out for me, and I didn't listen. I've just... Been so stressed out at work lately, but... I know that's not an excuse," he felt the all too familiar prickling at the corners of his eyes and a lump forming in his throat, "I care about you, Freddie. Really, I do."</p>
<p>Freddie frowned at him, feeling his sympathy kicking in, "Brian..." he said gently as he walked over to stand in front of him. He placed a hand on his face and tenderly stroked his cheek with his thumb, "Please don't cry..."</p>
<p>Brian couldn't stop the tears that began to fall as he pulled Freddie into a tight embrace. The sounds of soft sniffling could be heard throughout the entire apartment, and Freddie moved to wrap his arms around him protectively.</p>
<p>"Listen to me, Brian," Freddie said in a low voice, "I forgive you. I know you've been busy and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I raised my voice at you as well, and I apologize. Just... <em>Please</em> take care of yourself. I want you to be around for as long as possible."</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "I--Okay... I'll do better, I promise..."</p>
<p>"Now look at me." Freddie pulled back from him and wiped away his tears, and he smiled a little, "My goodness, you're like a waterfall, dear."</p>
<p>That got Brian to let out a small giggle, and he leaned into Freddie's touch.</p>
<p>Freddie was serious again, but still had some compassion in his tone. He made sure their eyes were locked on one another's, "In these last couple of months, you've made me feel great, Brian. And I don't know how it's possible, but... Every day that passes, I feel my admiration for you deepen. There's this <em>intense </em>feeling deep within my circuits that only grows stronger with every waking moment we spend together... And I don't think I'd be able to get rid of it no matter how many times I erase my hard drive."</p>
<p>A light shade of pink blossomed over Brian's face and his heartbeat quickened. "A...Are you saying...?"</p>
<p>Freddie nodded and smiled, "If this is what love feels like for humans, then... I love you, Brian."</p>
<p>Brian almost couldn't believe his ears. He was surprised and overjoyed, but there was a little inkling of doubt hiding somewhere in the back of his mind. But he wasn't going to let that ruin this magnificent moment. None of his previous partners had ever told him they loved him. Even the word 'love' had been practically erased from his vocabulary. But now, he found someone who cared for him and accepted him for who he was, and nothing else mattered to him except for Freddie. Freddie <em>did</em> matter to him, more than his job ever would in a million years.</p>
<p>Brian leaned down and captured Freddie's lips in a deep kiss, pouring every ounce of passion he had in him into it. Freddie kissed him back with a bit more force and he pressed their bodies against one another's. He wanted Brian to know and feel just how much he was loved, and he wouldn't allow him to leave this spot until he did.</p>
<p>The kiss became more heated as Freddie pulled away just enough to take Brian's bottom lip into his teeth and carefully suck on the flesh, making him groan softly before kissing him again. Brian opened his mouth slightly to invite Freddie inside, and it only took a few swirls of their tongues before Brian felt his arousal growing.</p>
<p>Freddie snaked one hand down the side of Brian's body and reached underneath his shirt to dance his fingers along his skin, and he pulled away once more, "I want you, Brian," he said in a low husky voice, pressing his hips forward, "And I can <em>feel</em> that you want me too."</p>
<p>Brian sighed and nodded when he felt Freddie's half-hard dick against his own. "We-We can--"</p>
<p>"Shh," Freddie placed a finger to the human's lips and backed away from him, and Brian reluctantly let his hands fall to his sides. "I'll take you to bed."</p>
<p>Freddie took Brian's hands in his and lead him to the bedroom, and once they were there, Freddie  gently pushed Brian and he fell down on the bed. The AI instantly crawled on top of him, leaning down and kissing Brian again while he began moving his hips to grind his cock against the man's thigh.</p>
<p>"Mmh..." Brian thrust his hips upward in time with Freddie's to press their erections together over and over again, and they both made sounds of pleasure. It relieved a little bit of tension, but simply dry humping wouldn't be enough for either of them to get off.</p>
<p>When Brian pulled away for air, he tugged on the bottom of Freddie's shirt, "Take your shirt off," he said breathlessly, "Take off everything."</p>
<p>Freddie giggled and paused his thrusts to sit up and slowly strip off his shirt, making sure to wiggle a bit to tease him. He watched Brian's eyes darken with desire as he tossed the fabric onto the floor. Brian placed his hands on Freddie's chest as he admired the thick dark hair all over his body, and he traced one finger down the center to follow the trail as it disappeared into his trousers. He couldn't <em>wait</em> to see him naked.</p>
<p>The couple then took turns stripping eachother one-by-one until they had created a pile of clothes on the floor. Freddie was still on top of Brian when he leaned down next to Brian's ear.</p>
<p>"I want you to make love to me," he whispered, "Love me and fuck me <em>so hard </em>that you rearrange my wiring and fry my circuits."</p>
<p>Brian shivered as goosebumps formed along his pale skin at Freddie's words. The AI had always presented such an innocent demeanor, but it all dissipated once he was in the bedroom with his lover. He made his demand loud and clear for Brian, and the human just couldn't resist his authoritative attitude.</p>
<p>Freddie shifted to lie down now, and Brian loomed overtop of him as he pulled the AI's underwear off, and his cock sprang free. Brian sat back to gaze upon the beautiful nude body before his eyes, and he wondered if it was possible for him to get any harder than he already was. He did have to admit that it was a bit strange to not see Freddie's skin flushed red or slicked with sweat, but he was still sexy nonetheless.</p>
<p>"You're gorgeous, Freddie," Brian purred, feeling his dick throbbing between his legs and straining against the tight fabric.</p>
<p>Freddie smirked up at him and put one hand behind his head while the other wandered down the front of his body to lazily tease himself, "You really think so?"</p>
<p>Brian nodded as he slid off his own underwear, sighing in relief, "Yeah. And I bet you'll look even more amazing when my name leaves your lips once you overload."</p>
<p>Freddie's eyes immediately shifted down to stare at Brian's dick, and his processing power started to ramp up. He let his legs fall open and removed his hand from his cock, looking back up at Brian with a deep yearning in his eyes, "Take me."</p>
<p>Brian spread Freddie's legs even further apart, leaving the AI vulnerable and completely at his mercy. The human used a couple fingers to circle around his hole before pressing his pointer finger inside and feeling the opening stretch the further in it went. Though there wasn't a pulse, it felt so <em>real</em> and warm, just like the real thing.</p>
<p>Freddie bit his lip and bit back a moan as he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling, "You don't have to prep me. I can take you right now."</p>
<p>Brian used his free hand to play with one of Freddie's nipples and grinned, teasing the hard nub while adding another finger inside, "Oh really? I just wanted to engage in a little foreplay..."</p>
<p>Freddie's toes curled and uncurled with every movement of Brian's long, thin fingers, and he scraped his nails against the bedsheets when those fingers twisted inside of him. "God, Brian... I just..."</p>
<p>"Hm?" Brian questioned.</p>
<p>"I want your cock," Freddie whined, "Give it to me, <em>please</em>."</p>
<p>"That's what I wanted to hear." Brian carefully removed his fingers from the tight hole and reached over him to lean forward and open the nightstand drawer, "Should I grab a condom?"</p>
<p>Freddie nodded, "Yeah. Can't have all that cum just sitting inside of me."</p>
<p>Brian grabbed a pre-lubed condom and tore it open, sliding the rubber onto his leaking cock. He lifted Freddie's legs up and hooked his arms underneath them as he positioned himself at his entrance, "Ready, baby?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>, please~" Freddie begged in anticipation.</p>
<p>Brian towered over him and pushed his hips forward as he gently nudged the hole, and his tip slipped inside. He and Freddie groaned as he pressed his length further in, and Freddie tightened around him. Brian was halfway inside until he almost pulled out, then he pushed in halfway again, and continued until he began a slow and steady rhythm.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Brian," Freddie whimpered. He could feel himself starting to overheat, but his internal fans kicked on just in time. He and Brian locked eyes, and he reached up to place his hand on the back of Brian's neck to pull him down, placing their foreheads against one another's, "You've driven me absolutely mad these last few weeks. I've been <em>aching</em> to touch you."</p>
<p>Brian hummed and kissed his lips as he sped up his pace a little, "I've been wanting this too..." He repositioned his angle and began rolling his hips to fill Freddie up with his entire length now, "I've wanted to be <em>deep</em> inside you."</p>
<p>They kissed hungrily, tongues and all as the sounds of their sighs and moans filled the room. Everything around them seemed to slowly fade away the more they focused on one another. The world could be in utter chaos for all they cared; as long as they were together, nothing else mattered.</p>
<p>The hand Freddie had on Brian's neck slid down to his chest, and he pressed his palm against Brian's heart. His heads-up display popped up in the lower left-hand corner of his vision, and he was able to see the human's heart rate: 113. This fact alone was enough to heighten Freddie's arousal, and feeling the organ rapidly beating underneath his flattened palm made his cock twitch excitedly.</p>
<p>"Faster... H-Harder..." Freddie said, his voice laced with desperation. He wrapped his legs around Brian's waist securely to try to get the man deeper inside of him, even though Brian had been filling him up over and over again this whole time.</p>
<p>Brian did his best to speed up a little more, and he shifted to place one hand down next to Freddie's head while the other held onto his hip. The fire roaring in his gut only grew stronger with every thrust, every drop of sweat, and every moan that tumbled from Freddie's lips.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Brian asked breathily.</p>
<p>"I'm--ahh--almost there, don't stop, <em>please</em> don't stop~" Freddie watched Brian's heart rate steadily climb: 115, 118, 121... His body sent out small electric pulses as his impending orgasm hung just over the horizon.</p>
<p>Those tiny pulses never failed to make Brian's muscles twitch and feel fuzzy all over in the best way. It caused a slight stutter in his actions, but he kept going, kept fucking his lover so they could both reach the prize they so eagerly sought after.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cum..." Brian murmured, "I'm gonna cum, Freddie..."</p>
<p>"Do it," Freddie encouraged, stroking his cheek, "Do it for me."</p>
<p>It only took one, two, three, four more thrusts before Brian and Freddie both orgasmed at the same time. Brian came with a loud moan, and Freddie arched his back, calling out Brian's name as his system overloaded. It was a remarkable union between human and machine, organic and synthetic, two beings forgetting their differences just for a moment to relish in one another's bliss. And it would be something neither of them would ever forget.</p>
<p>Brian slowed his thrusts and sat inside of Freddie for a moment before pulling out collapsing onto the space next to him and rolling over onto his back, breathing heavily. Freddie had taken a few seconds longer to soft reset than last time, but he came back online with no problem.</p>
<p>"That really..." Freddie began with a soft laugh, "That really took a lot out of me."</p>
<p>"I concur." Brian carefully sat up to remove the used condom and tie it off, and he got up with shaky legs to throw it away in the bathroom trashcan. He joined Freddie on the bed again and pulled him close.</p>
<p>Freddie snuggled up to him and draped an arm around him, "That was incredible. I didn't anticipate my first time being <em>that</em> great."</p>
<p>Brian chuckled, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be good."</p>
<p>"Oh nonsense, dear, you were fantastic," Freddie kissed Brian's collarbone lightly. "So... Does this mean you love me too?"</p>
<p>Brian closed his eyes and smiled, "Of course, Freddie. I love you more than anything in this world."</p>
<p>One of the many things Freddie loved about Brian was that he didn't seem to care that he was an AI. He treated him as if he were just another fellow human being and made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Of course there was the initial fascination in the beginning, and Brian was still intrigued by many of the things he could do, but overall it didn't make a difference. And as long as he knew the human loved him, that's all he wanted.</p>
<p>"Oh, I meant to ask you something..." Brian said suddenly.</p>
<p>"Hm? What's that?"</p>
<p>"My boss invited the whole office to a celebration this weekend at a nice restaurant. Do you want to go?" Brian asked.</p>
<p>Freddie made a happy sound, "Yes!"</p>
<p>Brian grinned at his enthusiasm, "You might be able to meet John if he decides to go. I think it'll be nice."</p>
<p>The couple spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around in bed, talking about whatever else came to their minds. Brian eventually left to go and take a shower, and he helped Freddie clean himself up where necessary afterwards. They were both still a little exhausted, so Brian ordered himself some food from a local vegan place so neither of them had to cook.</p>
<p>This was the most relaxed Brian had been in a while, and he wished everyday could be like this. And when they both went to bed that night, they wished this day could repeat over and over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How's that for an apology? 😏 hehe.</p>
<p>I apologize if the sex scene was kinda clunky, it's been a while since I've written smut. I've also never written bottom!Freddie before, so I hope it was okay!</p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! Here's the next chapter!!</p><p>Again, I apologize for not getting this out in time. I got really busy <i>again</i>. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, how do I look?" Brian asked as he held his arms out and did a turnaround.</p><p>"Hm... Perhaps you should wear a red tie instead," Freddie rummaged around in the dresser drawer and pulled out a maroon-colored tie with a subtle checkerboard print. "I like this one!"</p><p>Brian nodded and took off the tie he had on already, and Freddie made his way across the room to stand in front of him and tie the new tie around his boyfriend's neck.</p><p>"There!" Freddie straightened the tie and smoothed out the front of Brian's crisp white shirt. He met eyes with him and gave him a tender smile, "You look dashing~"</p><p>"So do you," Brian brushed Freddie's bangs away from his forehead and planted a kiss right in the center, making the AI giggle.</p><p>Freddie moved away from him to put the black tie back into the drawer and have one last look at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty handsome in this more formal attire, although he wasn't as dressed up as Brian was.</p><p>"What time is it?" Freddie asked as he fluffed up his hair.</p><p>Brian checked the time on his phone, "6:15. We should get going now."</p><p>"Right," Freddie finished up and turned to Brian, and he offered him his hand, "Let's go then, shall we?"</p><p>Brian held Freddie's hand firmly in his and smiled, and they headed into the hallway and out the door, "You'll lead me there, yes?"</p><p>"Of course, my dear~"</p><p>--</p><p>On the way to the dinner celebration, Freddie could hardly contain his excitement. Brian said that John would be there, the man he'd heard about but had never seen. He sounded like a nice person, and Freddie hoped they could become friends, or at least acquaintances.</p><p>"I know you're excited, hon, but I need you to focus on giving directions," Brian said with an amused grin and using one hand to gently pat Freddie's leg.</p><p>"S-sorry," Freddie apologized. "Make a left at this light."</p><p>Brian did what he was told and made a careful turn on the slick, rainy road.</p><p>"...Do you think they'll like me?" Freddie asked, sounding more reserved.</p><p>"Who? My coworkers? I wouldn't worry too much. They're... Not the most excitable group," Brian said with a small laugh, "Are you worried about something?"</p><p>Freddie shrugged and looked down at the floor, "Somewhat. I don't want to, how you say... Come on too strong? I've realized I have a tendency to do that..."</p><p>"Well you're certainly more sociable than I am. I think you'll be okay," Brian said reassuringly with a soft smile.</p><p>Freddie nodded and returned the smile. He knew he could trust Brian's word.</p><p>Several minutes passed by, and soon Brian drove up to The Juniper Mirror. As he parked near the entrance, he immediately felt out of place seeing all the higher-end cars that surrounded his average, middle-class car. He looked around for his boss's car and they were in fact already here; Brian never wanted to be too early to an event.</p><p>"There may be a few people here already," Brian shut the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt, and made his way around to the passenger's side to open the door for Freddie.</p><p>Freddie smiled and stepped out, "Such a gentleman you are," he purred, making Brian blush slightly.</p><p>The two of them walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant, and they were both in awe at the elaborate and elegant décor (though Brian's reaction was much more subtle than his partner's). The floors were made of white marble with flecks of pure gold, ivory roman columns lined the maroon-colored walls on either side, and at the centerpiece of the establishment: A solid gold fountain that hovered just a foot off the floor. And if that weren't excessive enough, the restaurant even had a balcony where people were also seated, able to look down on everyone else below and silently cast judgement if they so pleased.</p><p>An older gentleman stood behind the podium to greet them, "Good evening. Table for two?"</p><p>Brian cleared his throat, "Actually, we're here for an event. Cell Butler?"</p><p>The gentleman nodded, "Ah, yes, Mx. Butler's group. Follow me please."</p><p>Brian felt every eye on him and Freddie as they were lead through the restaurant. These people <em>knew</em> they didn't belong here. Whether it was the way they dressed, or the way they carried themselves, or perhaps they could sense how much money Brian had in his pocket. He swore he heard someone scoff at them as they walked past. Even if Brian <em>was</em> wealthy and could afford to come here on his own accord, he was sure he still wouldn't feel welcomed.</p><p>The gentleman lead them towards the back of the restaurant and stood in front of a huge mahogany door, and opened it for them, "Here you are."</p><p>Brian nodded, "Thank you." He was relieved they wouldn't have to sit in the main room.</p><p>The door shut, and the small talk that filled the large dining room faltered slightly as Cell greeted their employee, "Brian! Good evening, dear."</p><p>Brian smiled at them, "Good evening, Mx. Butler."</p><p>Cell stood from their seat and crossed the room to shake Brian's hand, "Glad you could make it," they turned their attention to Freddie, "You must be Brian's plus one, yes?"</p><p>Freddie grinned and nodded, also shaking Cell's hand, "Yes! My name is Freddie. I am Brian's partner."</p><p>Cell grinned in amusement, "Oh, really? Well I hope I haven't been keeping him at work for too long!" they let go of Freddie's hand and gestured to the long table, "Please, sit anywhere you'd like, you two."</p><p>Brian tried not to roll his eyes at Cell's previous comment and just took a seat near the end of the table, and Freddie sat next to him. There were several other coworkers of his that were also seated, but only a couple he recognized. Everyone made small talk amongst themselves as more people showed up, and Brian just kept to himself while he looked at the menu.</p><p>"So what looks good to you, Freddie?" He asked absentmindedly.</p><p>Freddie chuckled, "I don't eat or drink, remember?"</p><p>"Right..." Brian mumbled, "Sorry."</p><p>Not too long after, two people pulled out the seats across from them, "Hey, Brian."</p><p>Brian looked up from his menu and smiled, "Hey, John," he stood up to greet the man and the woman beside him, "And...?"</p><p>The woman chuckled and they shook hands, "Julie. I'm his sister."</p><p>The resemblance was made apparent now that Brian was able to see them side by side. "Nice to meet you, Julie. I'm Brian."</p><p>Freddie made his way over to the small group and introduced himself, "Greetings! My name is Freddie."</p><p>Brian couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm, "And this is my partner, Freddie."</p><p>Freddie took a moment to study and process the siblings' faces before he spoke again, "I've heard you and Brian are good friends at work, yes?"</p><p>John nodded, "I would say so, yeah," he and Julie sat down in their seats, "Brian's told me a few things about you. It's nice to actually meet you in person, though."</p><p>"Likewise!" Freddie and Brian also returned to their seats, "I'm sure you already know I'm an AI?"</p><p>"You are?" Julie asked, her face lighting up, "What a coincidence! You know, John actually repairs AIs. I keep telling him he should open his own business."</p><p>John gave an embarrassed smile, "It would be nice... But finding a building to rent out where we live is difficult, and obtaining a license to repair was expensive enough already."</p><p>"I didn't know you needed a license for that," Brian said, "What was the process like?"</p><p>"Really all you have to do is take a few tests, two of which are written and the final one actually involves repairing an AI. Of course, every AI is different, but as long as you can properly repair the one you're given, you pass," John explained to him. He then looked at Freddie and smiled reassuringly, "The AIs are all willing volunteers, so it's ethical."</p><p>"That's so interesting!" Freddie smiled and rested his chin in one hand, "I'd love to watch you work one day. Perhaps I could learn some new things."</p><p>"Sure, I wouldn't mind that at all."</p><p>Brian listened to John and Freddie talk with one another while he and Julie conversed a bit more as well. Even though Brian understood next to none of the technical talk, it warmed his heart to see Freddie so engaged, so excited, and so <em>happy</em>. It already got him thinking about setting up another day for the four of them to meet up again, but in a much more relaxed, less judgemental setting.</p><p>--</p><p>As the night went on, the large dining room had filled up with many other employees and their friends and family members, and the overall atmosphere was lighthearted. There was still a certain degree of sophistication that had to be maintained, but everyone still seemed to be having a good time. There was laughter in the air, the food was excellent, and it was just a nice opportunity to be able to talk to one another outside of work. Brian introduced Freddie to a few more of his coworkers after dinner, including Diane, who was very pleased to meet him.</p><p>At around 9:30pm, people began to say their goodbyes and head home, including Brian and Freddie. They made their way out of the almost empty dining room after saying goodnight to Cell, and John and Julie followed them out to the parking lot.</p><p>"It was such a pleasure to meet you both," said Julie with a wide grin, "Hey, maybe one day we could all hang out, just the four of us!"</p><p>Brian nodded in agreement, "I had the same thought earlier."</p><p>"Oh, that sounds delightful!" Freddie exclaimed, squeezing Brian's upper arm when he spoke to him, "We certainly <em>must </em>make plans, honey."</p><p>Brian blushed at the nickname. He still hadn't gotten used to be referred to with terms of endearment out in public yet. "I suppose we should then. You've got my number, right, John?"</p><p>"Yeah. We'll just figure out everyone's schedules and go from there," John answered with a small smile. His car was parked a few spaces away from Brian's, and the pairs began to part ways.</p><p>"Sounds good. I'll see you Monday, yeah?" Brian asked as he unlocked his own car.</p><p>"Yeah. Have a good night!" John said before getting in his car.</p><p>"See you next time!" Julie said as she followed suit.</p><p>"Goodbye!" Freddie waved at them, and the car left the lot.</p><p>When he turned to Brian, the human had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.</p><p>Freddie's smile faded, "...What? What did I do?"</p><p>"Nothing," Brian chuckled and fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors, "I'm just still amused you asked me if my coworkers would like you."</p><p>"Well is it not a reasonable question?" Freddie asked as he slid into the passenger's seat.</p><p>Brian got in and started the car, "It is. But coming from you, it was a bit surprising. I haven't heard you doubt your social skills before."</p><p>Freddie shrugged, "Well, I knew these were people you work with, so I tried my best not to get too excited," he rubbed the back of his neck and gave an abashed smile, "Although I couldn't help myself at times..."</p><p>"Oh nonsense, Freddie. You were a natural, certainly better than I would ever be in a social setting." Brian pulled out of the parking space and drove off, beginning the journey home. "Is there anything you need while we're out?"</p><p>Freddie shook his head, "Not that I can think of."</p><p>He looked out the window and watched the array of blue and purple and pink lights on the buildings mix together as they crossed the bridge, and a few cars flew between the structures off in the distance. Freddie wondered if he and Brian could visit the city again someday, but at night. He was sure it would be fun to experience the night life with all the various bars and clubs that were there, and now that he thought about it, it would be a perfect place for a date night.</p><p>Freddie was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Brian's hand rest on top of his, and he smiled at him.</p><p>"I really appreciate you coming with me tonight," Brian said, glancing over at him for a second, "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have gone honestly."</p><p>Freddie lifted Brian's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the soft skin, "Of course, sweetheart, it was my pleasure. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>--</p><p>The remainder of the weekend went by quickly, and Monday had come once again. Brian was unusually looking forward to work this morning. Ever since he and his coworkers completed the project for TeleCorp and celebrated the occasion, he was sure his boss would properly compensate him for his work. He didn't want to say he was looking for a promotion (that was too wishful of thinking), but if he at least earned a raise, he'd be delighted knowing that his efforts were worth it.</p><p>Brian reluctantly untangled himself from Freddie's rather tight hold around him and got out of bed to start the day. He completed his usual routine, put on his best clothes, and headed out the door.</p><p>--</p><p>Once Brian arrived at work, everything seemed more or less the same. He continued working on a couple of projects he had put on hold, and that was essentially how his day went. A part of him said he should perhaps ask his boss about a promotion, or if they were even considering giving him one. Brian certainly felt he'd earned it, so <em>why not</em> just ask? But another part of him also said that would be a bad idea, and he didn't want to come across as entitled.</p><p>"Brian, Cell wants to see you in their office," Diane suddenly appeared in front of his desk, startling him a little.</p><p>"Oh, for what reason?" He asked.</p><p>Diane shrugged, "I don't know. They just wanted me to tell you."</p><p>Brian nodded. "Alright then. Thanks, Diane."</p><p>He stood from his desk and headed to Cell's office. Could this finally be it?</p><p>Brian carefully opened the office door and poked his head in, "Mx. Butler, I heard you wanted to see me?"</p><p>Cell looked up from the papers on their desk and nodded. They didn't seem as jovial as usual. "Yes, please come in."</p><p>Brian closed the door behind himself and sat in the chair in front of Cell's desk. His hope morphed into concern the longer the sat in silence.</p><p>Cell finished writing a sentence and set their pen down, their bright green eyes seeming to pierce through Brian, "So I wanted to speak to you about the ad for TeleCorp..."</p><p>Brian's heart sped up, "Y-Yes. Did something happen?"</p><p>Cell crossed their arms and glared at him, "Did you check the file you sent them before actually sending it?"</p><p>"I..." Brian started to speak, but he paused to recall what he'd done. He was <em>sure</em> he'd sent the correct files to the company... Didn't he?</p><p>Cell shook their head and sighed, "The video file you sent was corrupted. I received a very angry email yesterday morning from TeleCorp about this, and I spent all day doing my best to cover your ass."</p><p>The color drained from Brian's face as his eyes went wide. How did that happen? He was the type of person to check everything twice, three times, even four times over before he was satisfied. He tried to remember what he did after the presentation last week...</p><p>"I still have the working file on my laptop. If I start rendering it right now, I--"</p><p>"Brian," Cell stopped him, "Do you know how long that'll take? And do you <em>know</em> how long TeleCorp has been waiting to receive a <em>proper</em> video file? We can't afford to make careless mistakes like this."</p><p>Brian didn't know how to respond. Should he even respond at all?</p><p>"I told TeleCorp that you were one of my best employees, and now I look like a fool because my so-called 'best employee' fucked up a simple video file that could've launched this ad agency to greater heights. I'm disappointed in you, Brian."</p><p>The hopes of a promotion had long gone out of the window since this conversation started. To say Brian was embarrassed right now was an understatement. He tried his best to not sound defeated, "I'm sorry. I can re-render the video and send it again."</p><p>Cell went back to writing on the papers in front of them, "Just send it to me instead. Don't let this happen again."</p><p>Brian nodded, "R-Right..."</p><p>"You're free to go now."</p><p>Brian slowly stood from the chair and left Cell's office in a daze. All of that work he and his coworkers put into that project, all of that <em>overtime</em>, the effort, the stress... As far as he knew, none of them were compensated for any of it. All Brian had gotten was an earful of how much his boss was disappointed in him and telling him how he fucked up. Of course Brian would admit that he made a mistake, but he felt being berated wasn't warranted.</p><p>As he sat back down at his desk, Brian looked around the office. The place certainly looked different to him now: The lights were dimmer, the walls were duller, and not a single smile or look of content could be seen on anyone's face. He couldn't believe that <em>this</em>, a simple corrupted file, was what it took for him to realize he wasn't as appreciated at the job as he thought.</p><p>Brian opened the working file for the ad and clicked the 'Render' button. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a message from Freddie:</p><p><strong>Freddie:</strong> Good morning. Have a good day today ❤️😊</p><p>That was enough for Brian. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he made a beeline for the restroom before anyone could notice.</p><p>--</p><p>Freddie was lying on the couch on his phone when Brian came home from work. He immediately popped up with a big grin once he heard the door close. "Brian! How are you, sweetie?"</p><p>Brian's eyes were hollow when he looked over at Freddie. He didn't say a word.</p><p>Freddie frowned and stood up to walk over to him. He placed a hand on his cheek gently, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Brian averted his eyes and just shook his head, "I messed up."</p><p>Freddie wasn't sure what he meant, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, he wanted to help his boyfriend feel better. "Come. Take your shoes off and get comfortable, okay?"</p><p>Brian nodded and shuffled past Freddie, and Freddie in the meantime heated up some leftover food for him to eat.</p><p>A few minutes later, Brian came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He plopped down into the backwards chair in the dining room Freddie had pulled out for him, and he stared at the plate of food on the table.</p><p>"So what happened today, my dear?" Freddie asked behind him, placing his hands on Brian's shoulders as he began to carefully massage them. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."</p><p>Brian let out a long sigh and scooped up a bit of mashed potato onto his fork, "...You know that project I was working on?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I sent a corrupted video file to the company by mistake..." Brian said, his voice cracking.</p><p>"Oh no..." Freddie shook his head, "That's a shame. Did you have a chance to resend it?"</p><p>Brian slowly chewed his food and nodded, "Yeah. But... My boss chewed me out for it."</p><p>Freddie raised one eyebrow, "Wait... Just for that? Anyone could have made that mistake."</p><p>"I know..." Brian mumbled, eating another mouthful of mashed potatoes, "But I just... I felt so... Ashamed, and... I couldn't believe I was so careless..."</p><p>Freddie continued to massage Brian's shoulders with a bit more pressure, "Well, don't beat yourself up over it. You'll just have to be more careful next time is all."</p><p>Brian shook his head. "This... This goes deeper than this though, Freddie. I've worked for this ad agency for five years and haven't gotten a single promotion. Not even an offer for one. My boss always loves to tell me how much they like me and how I'm 'one of the best' employees... But I don't feel that way."</p><p>Freddie hummed as he listened to Brian talk. Though he couldn't relate, he definitely felt the human's frustration. He was well aware of the late nights Brian had spent working on that project with his fellow coworkers, and that alone would have been enough for Freddie to give Brian the recognition he deserved (granted, if he were his boss). "So what I'm gathering is that you feel unappreciated."</p><p>"Exactly. I feel like I put in a lot of work and get so <em>little</em> in return..." Brian scoffed, "You know how much my salary has gone up since I started working here? Two percent."</p><p>Freddie moved his hands down lower to work on loosening the tense muscles in Brian's back, "...May I offer a suggestion?"</p><p>Brian turned his head as much as he could to look at Freddie in his peripheral vision, "Yeah? And what's what?"</p><p>"Just quit." Freddie said bluntly.</p><p>Brian chuckled in disbelief and turned back to his food, "Right. Just quit, okay. I should just drop everything and quit my job..."</p><p>"Brian, I'm serious." Freddie paused with his palms resting flat on the human's back, "Not once have you ever told me you enjoy what you do at work. Do you <em>honestly</em> think you should stay there?"</p><p>Brian went silent.</p><p>Freddie circled around the table to sit in the chair across from him, crossing his arms. His posture very much reminded Brian of how his boss looked earlier today, but Freddie's expression was sympathetic. "Look, dear, I understand it's your job. But I know you're not happy. Human life is finite, is it not? So why spend a majority of it doing something that you don't even want to do?"</p><p>Brian sighed and nodded, "I get it. But it's not that easy, Fred. If I quit, what else am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Well, what <em>do</em> you want to do, hm?" Freddie asked, tilting his head to one side slightly, "You don't have to answer that right now, but I just want you to think about it."</p><p>Brian moved his empty plate away and closed his eyes, "Alright."</p><p>"I mean it, Bri. Just... Before you do anything, think about it first." Freddie stood from the table and grabbed the plate to take it to the sink.</p><p>"...Freddie?" Brian mumbled.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Could you rub my back a little more after I have my shower?" He asked innocently.</p><p>Freddie chuckled, "Of course."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I plan on writing maybe two more chapters for this story, then it will be complete!! I'm actually really excited to finish it.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 14 ^^<br/>Not much to say other than this one is pretty short. Hope you like it!! We're getting to the end here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the following couple of weeks, Brian still went to work, but his entire perspective had changed. He kept thinking about his conversation with Freddie, and the more he did, the closer he came to making a decision on what he wanted to do with his life. He'd been hunting on job boards online (in between writing his resignation letter) and applied for several different ones, but it didn't feel right to him. He didn't <em>want</em> another desk job, but it was the only way he could make money.</p>
<p>But if he were truly honest with himself and what he wanted, he would give <em>anything </em>to get back into playing music. He'd long since sold his acoustic guitar, but it wasn't a problem for him to just buy another one. He would have to learn how to play again as well, though he had a feeling it'd be easy. He'd been setting money aside from his paychecks while also gathering up any spare change he had to buy a new guitar, which luckily didn't cost very much. It would be a good starting point, but Brian hoped he'd be able to buy a better one down the road.</p>
<p>One evening after work, Brian made his way to the music store. He called Freddie to tell him he'd be a little late coming home, though he wouldn't tell him why. He hadn't told Freddie yet about what he planned to do career-wise, but he assured him that he had it under control.</p>
<p>Brian came home about twenty minutes later than usual, and he had to carefully maneuver himself through the door with his new instrument on his back. "I'm home, Freddie dear," he said happily as he set everything down.</p>
<p>Freddie came out of the bedroom and stretched his arms high above his head, "Hey there!" he chirped as he came into the living room. He immediately noticed the big black bag strapped to his back, "What's that you've got there?"</p>
<p>Brian smiled and took the bag off his back, "I bought a guitar."</p>
<p>Freddie grinned wide and bounced up and down, "Ooh! You're going to start playing again?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. If I can remember how, that is," Brian carried the guitar to the bedroom and set it down against the wall adjacent to the bed.</p>
<p>Freddie followed him into the room with his hands behind his back, "I can't wait to hear you play. I'm sure it'll sound wonderful."</p>
<p>Brian nodded and apprehensively rubbed his arm, looking down at the floor, "So... I've done some thinking. A lot, actually..." he glanced up for a moment to make sure Freddie was listening.</p>
<p>The AI nodded and leaned against the doorframe, "Yeah? About your job?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and..." Brian closed his eyes and sighed, "I've decided to quit."</p>
<p>Freddie almost didn't believe what he'd just heard. Was there static in his ears? When they had that conversation a couple weeks back, he didn't think Brian would actually take his advice. The man still continued going to work, so Freddie assumed he must have gotten over the frustration. But perhaps his words <em>did</em> have some sort of effect on him.</p>
<p>"Well, as long as you feel it's what's best, that's all that matters," Freddie replied with a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>Brian looked up at him and returned his expression, but it faded moments later, "But... The only thing is..." there was a very familiar look in the man's eyes, "I'm scared, Freddie."</p>
<p>Freddie frowned, "I understand. It's a difficult decision to make," he pushed himself off the doorframe and crossed the room to stand in front of the taller man, "What is it that you're scared of exactly?"</p>
<p>Brian took a few steps back to sit on the edge of the bed, "I won't have a job anymore. I know I want music to be my job, but..." he looked at Freddie with fear, "What if it doesn't work?"</p>
<p>Freddie sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding him close, "Listen, Brian. I want to ask you one thing..." He locked eyes with him, "Does your decision feel right to you?"</p>
<p>"It does," Brian said confidently.</p>
<p>Freddie smiled and moved his hand up to stroke Brian's curls, "I can tell it's what you want. But you have to believe in yourself, dear. And sometimes, that means taking risks."</p>
<p>Brian nodded in agreement. He knew that if he wanted his life to change, he'd have to do things differently. And quitting his job was the next step.</p>
<p>"I can get a job while you figure things out in the meantime," Freddie suggested, "I can learn whatever skills are required, so I'm sure I could find one easily."</p>
<p>Brian hesitated, "I... You'd do that for me? Y-You know you don't need to--"</p>
<p>"Shh," The AI placed a finger to Brian's lips, "If it means that things will be easier on you, then I'll do it," he shrugged, "I don't mind at all."</p>
<p>Brian didn't know what to say. He never wanted Freddie to worry about working, but maybe it would be good for him. For one, he wouldn't be at home most of the day anymore, and he'd be able to meet new people, which Brian knew the AI loved doing.</p>
<p>"Well if you do end up working, just... Try not to end up in my situation. If something doesn't feel right, you have to tell someone, alright? Can you promise me that?" Brian said with a serious look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Freddie nodded, "Definitely. I promise."</p>
<p>The two of them embraced one another, and Brian felt a little of the pressure lifted off of him. "Thank you, Freddie. I don't know what else to say other than thank you. For everything."</p>
<p>Freddie hummed happily, "Of course. I'll always be here to support you."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The following day at work, Brian didn't even set any of his things down at his desk, and instead he knocked on Cell's office door. His shaky hands held the folder that contained his resignation letter, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He fought with himself back and forth internally between going through with his plan and just going back to his desk. But he remembered Freddie's words, and those were enough to keep himself right where he stood.</p>
<p>Cell opened the door and grinned at Brian. "Yes, Brian?" they asked, batting their golden eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>"Could we speak in private, please?" Brian asked, quieter than he meant to.</p>
<p>"Well there's no one else here yet, so sure," Cell stepped to the side to let Brian in, and closed the door once he sat down. "Does it have to do with that folder you've got there?"</p>
<p>Brian cleared his throat and presented the folder to them, "Yes, actually."</p>
<p>Cell took the folder from him as they circled around the desk to sit down in the chair. They opened the folder and plucked the stapled pages out of it and began to read.</p>
<p>Brian couldn't help but fidget with the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves, no matter how hard he tried. The blood rushing through his ears was the only thing he heard in the silent room.</p>
<p>"So this is it," Cell said flatly as they looked up at Brian, "You're leaving."</p>
<p>Brian almost wanted to say no, but he instead nodded in confirmation, "Correct."</p>
<p>Cell chuckled and shook their head, "The <em>one </em>employee I saw potential in," they set the papers down with a heavy sigh and a wry smile, "But I suppose I understand. It's a shame to see you leave."</p>
<p>Brian inhaled through his nose, "I just think it's time for me to discover other possibilities."</p>
<p>Cell chuckled again, "You can save the rehearsed bullshit, I've heard it all before, dear." They raised their hands as if surrendering, "As long as you've wrapped up all of your projects, I don't need anything else from you."</p>
<p>"I have."</p>
<p>"Then you're free to go," Cell said in the same flat tone as they put the letter back in the folder, "You'll receive your final paycheck within the next week."</p>
<p>Brian stood from the chair and nodded, "Thank you."</p>
<p>When he exited Cell's office, the main office was still mostly empty, but a few more people had come in, including John.</p>
<p>"Hey, Brian," John said with a smile as he walked to his desk, "You're here early."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Uh..." Brian rubbed the back of his neck, "This is actually my last day."</p>
<p>The smile on John's face faded, and he gave him look of sympathy, "Oh... Brian, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Brian shook his head, "It was entirely my decision."</p>
<p>"Still..." John frowned, "It'll be different without you here."</p>
<p>Brian smiled sadly, "I know. But hey, we've got each other's numbers, right? We'll still be able to see each other."</p>
<p>John returned the smile, "Yeah..."</p>
<p>They hugged briefly, and Brian sighed, "I'll see you around, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," John nodded, "I wish you the best of luck, Brian."</p>
<p>"Likewise," Brian gave him one last smile before leaving the office and heading to the elevator.</p>
<p>Once he was inside, he pushed the button for the lobby and let out another sigh and rested his head on the cold metal wall. It was over. It was <em>finally</em> over! Brian had finally left the job he'd been slaving away at for the last five years; no more feeling underappreciated, feeling expendable. He tried so hard to move up the ladder, to prove to the people above him that he was worth something. He knew basing his self-worth off of people who could care less about him wasn't the best thing to do, but he'd gotten so used to doing it over the years. Now, it was time for him to unlearn all of that and finally discover his true potential.</p>
<p>Brian exited the building and made his way to his car and got inside. He sat in silence for a moment as the reality of his situation began to kick in. He was absolutely fucking <em>terrified</em>, but he was glad it was over with.</p>
<p>He started his car and called Freddie, pulling out of the parking lot as he waited for him to pick up.</p>
<p><em>'Hi, honey,'</em> Freddie greeted, <em>'How did it go?'</em></p>
<p>"It's official," Brian answered, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I'm done with my job."</p>
<p><em>'I'm so proud of you!'</em> Freddie praised, <em>'You deserve so much more.'</em></p>
<p>"Thanks, sweetheart," Brian said, "So... Now that I've got some free time..."</p>
<p><em>'Yeah?' </em>Freddie questioned curiously.</p>
<p>"Let's say we go on a little road trip, yeah?"</p>
<p><em>'Ooh, a road trip!'</em>, Freddie said eagerly, <em>'That sounds splendid.'</em></p>
<p>Brian grinned at the sound of his voice, "Well start packing, babe. We'll leave this evening."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and be sure to read the final chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Here it is, the final chapter in the story!! I really hope you all enjoy it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Brian returned home, Freddie immediately ran up to him and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>Brian chuckled and stumbled back a bit from the impact, "Hey there, Freddie," he ran a hand through the AI's soft, fluffy hair, "What's up with you?"</p>
<p>Freddie pulled away from him, "I've already started packing things up. Although, you didn't mention how long we'd be gone."</p>
<p>"Just for a few days," Brian answered, taking Freddie's hand in his and leading him to the bedroom, "What did you pack?"</p>
<p>"A few things..." Freddie let go of his hand and moved to the bed to look through his duffel bag, "I have a few shirts, trousers, socks, things like that. I don't really need much."</p>
<p>"True," Brian set his work bag down and unbuttoned his shirt, capturing Freddie's attention, "I should've stopped at the supermarket, but we can go there on the way."</p>
<p>Freddie just nodded slowly while he watched Brian strip off his work clothes, grinning.</p>
<p>Brian glanced over at him, then did a double-take followed by a self-conscious laugh, "What are you looking at?"</p>
<p>"<em>You</em>, silly~" Freddie set set his bag down on the floor to lie down on the bed, "Now come lay down with me."</p>
<p>Brian hadn't finished changing yet; he only had on a pair of shorts. But there was no need to be rushed now. He joined Freddie and pulled him close, their chests pressed together, "At least we have more time to spend together now."</p>
<p>"Which is always a pleasure," Freddie said as he pushed a strand of Brian's hair out of his face, "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Brian bit the inside of his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm... Still scared. But as you said, I just need time to figure things out."</p>
<p>Freddie kissed the human's forehead, "Don't worry, alright? I'm with you, and I'll still be here no matter what happens."</p>
<p>Brian closed his eyes and smiled, "I know..." he shifted a bit to get more comfortable, "I think I may sleep for a few hours. Could you wake me up at, say, noon?"</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Hours had gone by, and soon, evening began to approach. Brian had been awake already, and he'd just finished packing up his things for their little trip. It was about four in the afternoon when Brian did one last check of the apartment to make sure everything was alright before they left.</p>
<p>"Ready, Freddie?" Brian asked with a smile.</p>
<p>Freddie giggled, "Yes!"</p>
<p>Brian unlocked the door and let Freddie go first, "Oh wait! I almost forgot my guitar. Hang on." He went back inside briefly to grab said instrument, and he came back with it strapped to his back in its case, "Alright, <em>now</em> we can leave."</p>
<p>Packing up the car was fairly easy, and the couple were on the road in no time. They stopped at the supermarket like Brian had said they would, mainly so he could grab some non-perishable food and travel-sized essentials.</p>
<p>Freddie yet hadn't questioned where they were going, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to be with Brian no matter where they ended up. But as they got back on the road, his GPS had kicked in, and he suddenly knew where they were headed.</p>
<p>"Are we going back to the field?" Freddie asked.</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "You'd be correct. I was hoping to keep it a surprise."</p>
<p>"I suppose I should have turned off my GPS then," the AI said with a little chuckle, "But I'm excited!"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was about another half hour before they arrived at the wide open field once again, and luckily, they were able to set everything up in the same place as last time. The two of them were able to transform their little area into a fairly impressive campsite, complete with a large picnic blanket, and string lights that ran from the car to the bathroom facility several feet away. Luckily it wasn't raining, but it was cloudy, and there was a gentle breeze.</p>
<p>"I think we did a good job, yeah?" Freddie asked as he looked around their campsite with pride.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's nice," Brian inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, "Let's sit down."</p>
<p>He and Freddie made their way to the picnic blanket, and Brian removed his shoes before sitting down, and his boyfriend sat next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while, and they instead just focused on the wind gliding over their skin and flowing through every strand of hair on their heads. Brian cuddled up to Freddie and rested his cheek on the top of his head, causing the smaller man to lean into him.</p>
<p>"I love you," Brian mumbled, "Don't ever forget that."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be able to no matter how hard I tried," Freddie said quietly.</p>
<p>Brian pulled back to take a long look at Freddie: The string lights illuminated his face in a warm glow, which further accentuated his already beautiful features. The human couldn't ignore the feeling of his heart swelling with joy, and he leaned forward to capture Freddie's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Freddie didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He was grateful he didn't need to breathe; he could do this all day. His hands reached up to settle themselves in Brian's big, wonderful curls while he kissed his tender lips.</p>
<p>Brian on the other hand had to pull away to catch his breath, and he grinned at him, "I don't think I've ever told you this, but... You've made me feel more loved than any human ever has on this Earth."</p>
<p>Freddie blinked in surprise, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Brian took his hands in his and kissed them over and over again, "And I can say that with confidence."</p>
<p>Freddie giggled, "I can certainly tell, my love~" his expression became soft, "But you've also done the same for me. When I'm with you, I feel like a human. I never thought that was possible, but you proved me wrong. Even when we had that argument, I was shocked at how <em>real</em> my reactions felt. It just... It feels good."</p>
<p>Brian looked up at him fondly. In a way, he found it a little ironic that he'd fallen in love with an AI, but did it really matter? Beneath all of Freddie's circuitry and wires, there was a person. Someone who was kind, caring, and always loved meeting new people. He loved to explore new places and try new things, which helped Brian step out of his comfort zone. <em>That</em> was what mattered; the fact that they were able to gain new experiences and see things from new perspectives due to their differences gave their lives more meaning. And Brian felt that was what made their relationship so special.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The sky got darker and most of the clouds had cleared as the night went on, which meant it was the perfect time for stargazing. Brian set up the telescope and he and Freddie took turns observing the night sky. Neither of them knew how much time had passed by, or even what time it was, but they didn't care. Brian brought his phone with him, but it was just in case they had an emergency. He turned it off after they had left the apartment. He didn't want to think about how much time they'd spent together. They were too busy sharing stories, laughing, joking, kissing and cuddling. Time was trivial.</p>
<p>At one point, Brian had finally started feeling sleepy, and he packed away the telescope for the night and got ready for bed. Freddie was already setting up the blankets and pillows in the trunk, and he'd turned off the string lights.</p>
<p>Brian came to join him shortly after, and they wrapped themselves up in the sheets.</p>
<p>"You haven't played your guitar yet, dear," Freddie mumbled half into his pillow, "Tomorrow then?"</p>
<p>Brian hummed in agreement and wrapped his arm around Freddie, "Tomorrow."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was still dark when Brian woke up. He rubbed his eyes and carefully got out of the trunk, trying his best not to shake the car too much and disturb Freddie. He stretched and looked around at the vast open field (or what he could see in the darkness), and he felt a sense of tranquility wash over him. There were a few crickets he could hear somewhere off in the distance, and the sound brought a smile to his face. No blaring car horns, no thick black smog permeating the air... Just pure nature.</p>
<p>Brian opened up the front passenger door to get his breakfast: A packet of instant oatmeal, a protein bar, and a bottle of water. He made his way over to the picnic blanket and sat down with his food, opening up the oatmeal and water bottle. He added just a few drops of water to the dried oats, and they instantly absorbed the liquid and heated up rather quickly.</p>
<p>"Up already?" Freddie said with a sleepy chuckle.</p>
<p>Brian looked over his shoulder at him and smiled, "Yeah," he patted the spot next to him, "You can come and sit if you'd like."</p>
<p>Freddie rolled over on his side now that he had the entire space to himself, "Mm, in a bit..."</p>
<p>Brian just turned back around and continued eating. He knew just how to convince Freddie to get up...</p>
<p>He finished breakfast a few minutes later and put the trash in one of the empty grocery bags he brought along. He strolled over to the car and climbed back into the trunk and reached over Freddie to grab his guitar from the back seat, "Well, whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you."</p>
<p>Freddie just gave an 'okay' and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself.</p>
<p>Brian sat back down in his spot and took the guitar out of its case. He ran his fingers over the smooth wood, and they curled themselves around the neck of the guitar. It felt familiar to him, and it felt so natural. He took a deep breath and carefully strummed one note, then added another, and one more. Soon, he had a melody going, although it did sound a bit timid.</p>
<p>Freddie suddenly perked up and focused in on the sound. <em>"Finally!"</em>, he thought excitedly. He knew Brian was in the zone, so he did his best to exit the trunk as quietly as he could. He moved to sit down beside Brian without a word.</p>
<p>The tune was calm, and even sounded a little sad. Brian only hummed along with the guitar, no lyrics at all.</p>
<p>When he'd stopped playing, Freddie stared at him in awe, "That was wonderful. Is there a name for it?"</p>
<p>Brian scratched the back of his head, "I don't know... But for some reason 'Dear Friends' seems to stick. I used to play it a lot."</p>
<p>"I like it. Do you have anything else?" Freddie asked with a grin.</p>
<p>Brian nodded, "Yeah, a few things..."</p>
<p>The more Brian played, the more Freddie began to admire the man's effort, and he gained a newfound appreciation for music. It amused him to think that, perhaps one day, he could possibly help Brian write some lyrics to go along with his melodies.</p>
<p>Freddie got up to move around and far off in the distance, he saw a bright reddish-pink glow. His immediate response was danger, "Um, Brian? What is that? Is that a fire?"</p>
<p>Brian stopped playing to look up in the direction where Freddie pointed. "What?" He squinted, then his eyes widened in shock as he gasped, "Oh my <em>goodness</em>..."</p>
<p>Freddie only became even more concerned, "Should we pack everything up?"</p>
<p>Brian shook his head slowly and set his guitar down, not taking his eyes off of the glowing light, "No, we're not in any danger..."</p>
<p>Freddie tilted his head to one side, "Then what is it?"</p>
<p>"It's the sun," Brian said as a smile creeped onto his face. He looked up at Freddie, "It's the sun!"</p>
<p>Freddie returned to his spot next to Brian and watched the sun cast its golden rays over the field. "You've never seen it before..."</p>
<p>Brian felt an overwhelming rush of emotion in that moment. A single tear rolled down his face, "It's beautiful."</p>
<p>Freddie moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. "It really is."</p>
<p>Brian couldn't take his eyes off the breathtaking display that gradually made its way higher into the sky. Even though he'd told Freddie he'd never seen the sun before, the light of his life had been by his side this whole time. It was there to celebrate with him on good days, cheer him up on bad days, and would always be there during quiet, intimate moments like these and many more to come.</p>
<p>Freddie was Brian's glimpse of the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's actually an epilogue after this, but this is where the story ends!!</p>
<p>When I started this story, I told myself that I would finish it, no matter how long it took me. And here we are!! It was definitely a challenge, but I'm glad I stuxk with it. This story was an exercise and helped get me out of my comfort zone of writing my usual stuff (happy, single-chapter, nothing-bad-ever-happens stuff lol).</p>
<p>I want to thank anyone who left Kudos on this story, and a very special thank you to a few people who have been reading this story since the very beginning: Lorie1483, grand_budapest_queen, and BambiRex. Your comments alone have been enough to give me motivation to continue this story, and I can't thank y'all enough!!</p>
<p>Thank you very much for reading, and I'll see you all again in the next one 😉❤️</p>
<p>P.S. Feel free to follow my Queen blog on Tumblr!: sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short epilogue to hopefully tie up any loose ends 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 Year Later</strong>
</p><p>It had been over a year now since Brian quit his job at the ad agency. He practiced guitar nearly every single day, and eventually proved to himself that he was good enough to start playing live in front of people. Though the venues he performed at were small and earned very little, he told himself he wouldn't give up, and he stuck to his word. A regular at his performances, a guy named Tim, also happened to be a fellow struggling musician, and the two started playing together whenever they could. They found a drummer as well after about a month. They weren't an official band, but the group were quickly becoming well-liked in the area, and Brian finally saw the fruits of their labor beginning to grow.</p><p>Freddie had gotten a job doing data entry at a local law firm shortly after Brian had quit his job. The man was apprehensive, as he didn't want Freddie to possibly experience the same things he did, but Freddie actually liked the job just fine. The hours weren't long, but they paid him well (since the law firm couldn't find a single human who was willing to do the job and they were desperate). In his free time, Freddie had begun getting more into the arts, such as drawing and painting, and he spent his time creating sketches of anything he laid his eyes upon (which would be Brian most of the time). He would also help Brian out with writing lyrics for his songs.</p><p>Brian and Freddie stayed in contact with John regularly. The three of them (and sometimes John's sister would tag along) would hang out on the weekends: Visiting museums, restaurants, and just generally exploring the city. John still had his side job as an AI repairman, and Brian knew he'd much rather it be his main job rather than still working long hours at the ad agency. Brian told John one day that he "knew someone" who could find him a space for him to set up shop in, which was Roger. John and Roger began talking, and once John found a building he liked in the next town over from where he lived, Roger wasted no time purchasing it for him. John was in shock; he almost believed it wasn't true. But Roger insisted that the building was indeed John's now, and that he didn't have to worry about paying any expenses. All four of the boys took an entire weekend to help John move all of his equipment into this new building, and by the time everything was set up, John couldn't even begin to express how grateful he was for everyone's help. His dream was finally beginning to come true.</p><p>Even in this bleak world they all lived in, each of them saw a glimmer of hope, for themselves, and each other. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>